Vampires Will Never Hurt You, I Promise
by Suicide Cat
Summary: Alexia is the new girl in New Jersey. She and her family have moved to try to run away from the past. What happens though, if the past wants to become part of the future? And what will happen when Alexia finds out the truth about Mikey and his friends? Can she accept the past or more importantly the future? WARNING! Bob and Gerard love :3
1. The new girl

It was my first day at school and I could tell it was already going to be a hell hole. And there are many reasons.  
1. I was the only one with crazy hair colors in my hair.  
2. This school was known for its 'amazing' sport teams.  
3. My parents have approved it (our parents never approve of anything unless it's going to help us out of our 'stage'.)  
And the fourth reason...  
4. I've already gotten dirty glares from all the other students.  
Great... just fucking great...  
Well it had to be better than my old school, right? Geez this sucks. I can't believe my parents drove all the way to New Jersey just to run away from the past! I can't blame them though, but I wish they didn't have to pick a school where I would be shunned... again.  
I walked up the stairs of the school and opened the doors to walk into a hallway filled with jocks and cheerleaders. They all turned their heads and stared at me. I continued walking until I reached the office.  
The secretary looked up from her desk and gave me a look of disgust but quickly disguised it.  
"Welcome, you must be the new student, Alexandria right?" She asked.  
"Alexia," I corrected.  
"Right," she said giving me a fake smile, "anyway Alexandria here is your schedule and here is your school I.D."  
I took the paper from the girl and the I.D, "Thanks," I muttered under my breath.  
"I hope you enjoy the rest of the time at this school," she said.  
I walked out of the office and continued walking looking at my schedule. Let's see... first class is math... then science... great two worst subjects first. This is gonna be fun!  
I walked up to the room that was supposed to be my science room, since I missed first period. I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to answer the door.  
The door slowly opened to show a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.  
"Hello, you must be Alexandria," he said.  
"Alexia," I corrected again.  
"Sorry, on your school paper it says Alexandria," he mentioned," I will make a note that you like to be called Alexia."  
"Thanks..." I murmured.  
"Well come on in and I'll introduce you to the class," he said stepping out of the doorway for me.  
I walked through the doorway and stood in front of the class  
"Class today we are welcomed with a new student today. We know the school year is almost over but she will be completing it with us. Now please give a warm welcome to Alexia Edwards," he announced.  
I watched as the classed stared at me and I just stared back.  
"Well you can sit anywhere that doesn't have anyone else siting there," he explained  
I walked over to a chair that was located in the back of the class with a window on its side. I laid my back pack on the floor by the side of the desk and sat down in the seat.  
"Well Mr. Way it's nice to see you decided to come and join us today. I already introduced the new student, so you'll have to meet her for yourself," the teacher explained.  
I kept my head down and grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and started drawing. I only looked up when I heard the chair next to me scratch against the floor. I turned my head to see a guy in a black hoodie sitting next to me.  
The boy had black hair and kept it over his face which made it hard for me to see his face. He was wearing a black hoodie (already mentioned), black ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of dirty grey converse.  
"Hey," he muttered.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"So you're the new student?"  
"Yeah."  
"You don't seem like the type to want to come to this school."  
"You don't either," I laughed.  
"Yeah, but parents live here and this is the only school around here so I'm stuck here and by the way I'm Gerard Way," he said looking up at me to show hazel eyes.  
"I'm Alexandria Edwards, but you can call me Alexia."  
"Well it's nice to see a new face around here that I will get along with."  
"Yeah, nice to know there's at least one person at this school that I will be able to talk too."  
"Well just wait till next period at lunch. I can show you some more people to talk with."  
"Sounds cool."  
"Ms. Edwards! Mr. Way! Please do not speak while I am teaching," Mr. Smith, the teacher, exclaimed.  
Gerard and I chuckled under our breath. For the rest of the class period Gerard and I stayed quiet. Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch.  
"You still want to sit with me and my friends?" Gerard asked as I grabbed my back pack from the floor, "I mean your gonna be an outcast if you do."  
"I already seem like an outcast," I responded, "and you and your friends are probably the only people I'll get along with here."  
"So is that a yes?"  
"Yeah, it's a yes."  
"Cool," Gerard said as we walked out of the classroom.  
I followed him as he walked down the hallway and turned to the right. We ended up in a huge room filled with tables and seats and kids.  
"Here follow me," Gerard said as he walked towards the back of the cafeteria.  
I followed him and we stopped in front of a table filled with people who were dressed like me and Gerard.  
"Hey guys, this is Alexia. She's new to this school and I thought she could hang with us," Gerard explained.  
"Hey," a boy called from the table who had a little black mohawk and pink on the sides of it.  
"Hi," I replied.  
"Here let me introduce everyone," Gerard said as he pointed to the one with the mohawk, "that's Frank."  
"Nice to meet you," I said.  
"This is Bob and Ray," Gerard explained pointing to a guy with short blond hair and another guy who had dark brown curly hair.  
"It's nice to meet you guys too," I smiled.  
"And there are two more, but one is sick at home and the other is running late like always..." Gerard mentioned glaring at Frank.  
"Hey, it's not my fault my girlfriend is always late," Frank glared back.  
"Anyway Alexia, if you want you can sit next to Ray," Gerard said sitting next to Frank, "Seeing as Eva is going to sit by her little 'Frankie'."  
I sat down by the boy with the afro and grabbed a bag of m&m's from my book bag and started eating them. Gosh I love m&m's they just melt in your mouth. I looked around the table to see Frank glaring at me.  
"What? You want some?" I asked holding the bag to him.  
"She's a traitor!" He yelled.  
"What did I do?" I half asked and half yelled.  
"Why would you eat the enemy of skittles?" Frank questioned pulling out those huge bag of skittles that kids should get heart attacks from.  
"Because I like chocolate," I explained throwing some m&m's in my mouth.  
"You're an enemy then," Frank said throwing a skittle at me.  
I glared at him and threw a m&m at him watching him hide behind Gerard. I smiled at him hiding and continued to eat my chocolate.  
I saw Frank get up from his chair and run over to the other side of the cafeteria and come back with a very pretty girl. She had forehead bangs and her hair was in two pigtails. Her hair was jet black with red tips in her bangs and at the bottom of her pigtails, which went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was a little wavy but straight for the most part. She had bright blue eyes and she wore very little makeup, only black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and lip gloss. She was wearing a plain white tank top with black overalls over them with buttons on the overalls. She had on a black mini-skirt with black leggings underneath that had holes in them. She had a long silver chain on her skirt and she finished the outfit with a pair of black and white converse. To say the least her beauty was breath-taking.  
"So is this the new girl?" She asked as Frank grabbed her hand.  
I'm guessing this is Eva, Franks girlfriend.  
"Yeah," Ray answered taking a drink of chocolate milk, "she already got into a fight with Frank, of course it was about skittles.  
The girl smiled and walked over to where I was. She put her hand on Ray's shoulder and pulled him up. Ray got up from his seat with a sigh and went to take Frank's old seat by Gerard. The girl looked me over and I suddenly felt self concise.  
I really didn't plan on making a good impression on this school, so I just wore a pair of my white paint covered skinny jeans, a black tank top with a white tie and a grey jacket over it, and I had on my batman converse. I then remembered I didn't have time to put on eyeliner, so I probably looked ugly as fuck now.  
"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Evangeline, but everybody in the group calls me Eva."  
"Hey," I said smiling back, "I'm Alexandria, but I like to be called Alexia."  
"It's nice to meet you Alexia and I love your hair," Eva mentioned.  
My hair is light blond with my bangs swept to the right side and my bangs and the tips of my hair were dyed a light baby blue.  
"So are you happy we finally have another girl in our group?" Gerard asked looking at Eva.  
Eva smiled and nodded, "I finally have someone to help me shop for bikinis."  
"I would do that any day," Frank whined.  
"Yeah, but she won't drool at every bikini Eva wears like you do," Bob mentioned.  
Frank glared at him and Eva just laughed. Frank started pouting and plopped down next to Ray.  
"So guys, since it's Friday and Mikey is sick..."  
Mikey must be the only one who's not here.  
"... I was thinking we could all stay at my house tonight. My mom agreed to it and her and my old man are going out to dinner," Gerard said.  
"Yeah sounds fun, what time should we be over?" Eva asked.  
"Around 5, I was hoping Alexia could come over after school and her and Mikey could be introduced to each other and I could give her a tour of the house," Gerard answered.  
"I think Mikey will like Alexia," Eva chuckled.  
"I agree, she is like a girl version of him. They both seem to have a temper and she likes chocolate like him," Ray commented.  
"Well Alexia, do you think your mom would let you stay?" Gerard asked.  
"I don't see why not, she really doesn't care if I do anything," I answered.  
Gerard and the rest of the group went over all the details while I escaped into my mind.  
I really wanted to meet this Mikey guy. I mean everyone thinks were alike and I like the name.  
The bell rang and it pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"So are you cool with walking home with me?" Gerard asked.  
"Um yeah and by any chance do any of you have art next?" I questioned.  
"Yeah," Gerard smiled.  
Everybody got up from their chairs including me and we all headed to our next class. Gerard and I walked in silence down to the art room, which was located in the basement. Once we were inside the art room, Gerard went to sit in the corner and I sat down in the seat beside him.  
"Good evening," the teacher said as she walked into the classroom.  
Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to the teacher as she begin to explain the assignment.  
Our assignment was to take someone who was very important to us and draw a picture of them and do a report on why they are so important to us. The assignment was do at the end of the year, which gave us about 3 months.  
I looked to see Gerard had a piece of paper on his desk and was drawing.  
I grabbed a piece of paper from my binder and tapped my pencil against the piece of paper.  
I had no idea what I was gonna do for this project. I have always been alone for the most part.  
I turned to Gerard and shook his shoulder to get his attention, "Who are you drawing, Gerard?"  
"Well I decided to draw my grandma Elena, since she has taught me so much. She taught me to act, sing, and draw," he explained.  
"Oh," I muttered as Gerard went back to drawing.  
I looked around to see that everyone was drawing. I kept looking and saw a preppy guy look at me and wave. I glared at the guy and he went back to drawing. I looked at my blank paper and started thinking.  
Who could I draw? I mean I had nobody, seriously nobody...the only one I could have drawn left me and she made my life hell when she was here and even when she's not here.  
The bell rang again and I was off to Social Studies, then French, and finally last was Writing.  
The rest of the day went by fast and I ended up having at least one of Gerard's friends in every one of my classes. Ray was actually in my math, French, and Social Studies. Sadly Eva was in none of my classes since her and Bob were on a whole different team then me, Gerard, Ray, and Frank. For my last period I had Frank and oddly enough me and him got along really well.  
Soon I was at my lockers putting my books away preparing to walk to Gerard's house. When all my books were in my locker and I had all my homework ready I headed to Gerard's locker and waited for him to put his books away.  
"Ready to go?" Gerard asked shutting his locker.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
I followed Gerard as we begin walking down the hallway to the front of the school. As we walked through the doors we were greeted by Eva.  
"Hey Gee, wanted to let you know that I am bringing a bottle over so we can play spin the bottle. Is that cool with you?" Eva asked smirking at him.  
"Yeah,"Gerard replied.  
"Cool," Eva said as she walked off.  
"Man she must love that game," Gerard muttered as we both walked down the road.  
"So Gerard, what's your brother like?" I asked breaking the silence.  
"Well he has somewhat of a bad temper, he is very mature for his age, he is the type to bottle things up until he can't take it anymore and he explodes, but other than all that stuff he is a sweetheart and a really nice guy," Gerard explained.  
"Sounds like he's awesome."  
"Yeah, he's an awesome guy."  
We both continued walking in silence. Very awkward silence.  
"So... um... Gerard are we anywhere near your house?"  
"Actually we are right in front of it."  
I turned to see a little two-story house that's brown and had a garage with no cars.  
"My parents must have left already, oh well," Gerard muttered as he begin walking up to the door.  
I followed closely and walked through the door as he opened it for me.  
"Hey Micheal," Gerard called walking into the house, "Get your ass down here! There's someone here to meet you."  
"Shut the hell up, Gerard!" A voice yelled from upstairs, "May I remind you I am sick!"  
"Just come down here!" Gerard yelled once again.  
"What?" The voice questioned sounding closer.  
Just then a figure appeared from the stairs and I felt my heart stop beating.


	2. My heart would stop if only it could

Mikey's POV

I walked down the stairs after Gerard woke me up to see him standing in the middle of the room with a girl next to him. I looked over at the girl and my heart, if I was still alive, stopped beating. The girl was an angel.  
"I wanted to introduce you to Alexia. She's the new girl at school our school and well since it's a Friday and our parents aren't home I decided it would be a good idea for us to have a sleepover, so she can get to know everyone," Gerard explained.  
"Um... Hi," the girl whispered.  
"Hi," I said walking down the stairs.  
"I'm Alexandria Edwards, but my friends called me Alexia," she mentioned smiling at me.  
God! Her smile was so cute and made her look ten times more beautiful. If that was possible.  
"I'm Micheal Way, but you can call me Mikey," I begin, "I hope we will get along."  
"I'm sure we will," she smiled.  
Ohmigosh that smile... I don't think I could ever get tired of that smile.  
"Hey Mikey," Gerard called, "Do you wanna give Alexia a tour of the house. I have to go... take care of something."  
I knew what Gerard ment. He needed to go feed and he didn't want Alexia to know.  
"Yeah sure," I agreed, "Is that okay with you, Alexia?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind," she answered.  
"Okay, Gerard go ahead and do whatever," I told him.  
"Kay, thanks Mikey," he said as he walked out of the house and begin walking down the street.  
"So, I guess we should begin down in the basement," I mumbled.  
"Okay," Alexia agreed.  
I walked past the living room and opened the door that led to the basement. I turned on the light and begin walking down the stairs, holding my hand out to help keep her steadied.  
"Just in case, don't want you falling down the stairs and hurting yourself."  
She grabbed my hand and gave me a soft smile and I continued walking down the stairs with her.  
We got to the end of the room and ended up in the basement, which is also Gerard's room. Alexia let go of my hand sadly and looked around the room.  
Gerard's room had blood red walls and music posters all around it. He hada bed in the corner of his room with a black silk bed set and a stereo was buy it.  
Alexia went over to the stereo and started looking through the Cds Gerard had.  
"He has amazing taste in music," she mentioned walking back over to me, "but I saw that there's a door back there. What's behind there?"  
"Oh, that's just a bathroom and the laundry room," I answered quickly.  
She looked at me and I grabbed her hand again.  
"You ready to go check out the other rooms?"  
"Yeah Mikey."  
I walked her back up the stairs and and into the room we were just in.  
I was glad she didn't look in the other room. That's where the family keeps the our little... um... victims I guess you could say.  
"This is the kitchen," I explained as we got to the top of the stairs.  
"Your kitchen is amazing!" She mentioned looking around.  
Not as amazing as you, I thought to myself.  
"Yeah, it's okay. Thanks to my mom, she's the one who decorated the whole house," I told her.  
"Well she has an amazing touch."  
"Yeah, anyway we should keep going."  
I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Alexia close behind me.  
"This is probably where we are probably going to be sleeping tonight," I explained.  
"Wow... I wish we had a living room like this," she gasped in amazement.  
"Wow, you seem surprised. Didn't you see the living room when you first walked in?"  
"Well... um... I was interested in something else."  
I looked at her and her face was all red. I smiled at her and she looked at me and became redder. God is she never cute?  
"Well you'll get to see this room later on, so lets go upstairs and check out the rest of the house, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Alexia followed me as I walked up the stairs and into the first room which was mine and Gerard's parents.  
"There room is so... bright and full of life."  
"Yeah they look at the bright side of life."  
"Well Mikey shall we move onto the next room?"  
I walked out of my parents bedroom and into the next bedroom, which was the guest bedroom.  
Alexia looked around and didn't seem to interested. It was like my parents room. The walls white and there is a canopy bed. My parents bedroom though was full of plants and paintings. This room just had a dresser and a Tv.  
I walked with Alexia as I pointed out the bathroom and led her to another pair of stairs that led to my room and the attic.  
I pulled open the door and Alexia walked in and gasped.  
"It's... amazing!"  
Alexia walked in and flung herself on my bed giggling. She quickly got up and put her head up.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." she whispered.  
I looked at her worried, "You don't have to be sorry. Its fine."  
She smiled at me again, "Thanks Mikey."  
I walked over to her and sat on my bed with her.  
Alexia got up from my bed and walked over to my wall, that was painted with chalkboard paint and had lyrics me and Gerard have been working on.  
I read it from behind her shoulder.

"And if they get me and the sun goes down into  
the ground.  
And if they get me take this spike  
to my heart and.  
And if they get me and the sun goes down.  
And if they get me take this spike  
and You put the spike in my heart.

"And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin  
right off our bones.  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our  
necks I saw you there.  
Someone get me to the doctor,someone get me to a  
church.  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole.  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in  
your throat And if they come and get me.  
What if you put the spike in my heart?"

Alexia looked up at me with tears in her eyes and she sat back on my bed, about ready to cry.  
"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.  
She looked at the wall again and begin crying. I wrapped her up in a hug and let her cry on my shoulder. When she finally stopped sobbing she finally spoke.  
"Whe...when... I was... six... I had an... older sister... she got murdered..."  
After she finished the sentence she broke down sobbing again.  
"Who murdered her and what do those lyrics have to do with her murderer?"  
"Those... lyrics remind me... about vampires and... she was killed... by a vampire! And I saw it all!...All the blood... and her... lifeless body..."  
I looked at her, feeling sad.  
"I had no idea... Gerard and I did make that about vampires, but that's because well they're mine and his favorite monsters."  
"It's fine Mikey... can you just... hold me please?"  
"Sure," I said smiling at her.  
I held Alexia as she kept crying into my shoulder. I pat her back and whispered to her.  
She stopped crying after awhile and she looked up at me sniffing.  
"Thanks Mikey," she said trying to force a smile.  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a package of chocolates I kept hidden. I returned to the bed and opened the package  
"Here say 'ahh'" I whispered holding a piece of chocolate near her lips.  
She opened her mouth and I put the chocolate on her tongue and she ate it and smiled at me.  
"Mikey, why are you being so nice to me after just meeting me?"  
"Well because you seem really nice and your a friend of my brother so your a friend of mine."  
"Oh..." she said sounding a little disappointed.  
I looked at her and leaned into her, our faces nearly together. She closed her eyes and I closed mine, leaning in closer.  
"Mikey!" I'm back Gerard called from downstairs.  
I sighed and got off the bed and Alexia looked almost like she wwas frowning.  
"Lets go downstairs," I said holding out my hand.  
She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and I led her out of my room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I let go of her hand and we both walked down the other stairs to see Gerard sitting on the couch with Frank, Eva, Ray and Bob there.  
"So Alexia how was it staying with Mikey?" Gerard asked Alexia, curiosity in his voice.  
He looked at me with a smirk.  
Damn! Gerard knew we were about to kiss and he ruined it!  
I let out a sigh and sat down on the couch between Gerard and Ray.  
I looked up to see Alexia sit by Eva.

Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter and I need to inform you guys the reason I updated this so much faster then My Chemical Experience is because each of these chapters are only about 2,000 words and well I try to make My Chemical Experience at least 6,000 words. Well I try XD Anyway please comment. I try to work hard :)


	3. The prank that went wrong

I heard as Gerard yelled up the stairs for me and Mikey to come down and I watched as Mikey got up. He gave me his hand and I grabbed it as he helped me off his bed and down the flight of stairs.  
I looked back at Mikey's room and kept walking noticing Mikey let go of my hand.  
Mikey and I walked down the other stairs and I saw that everybody was sitting on the couch.  
"So Alexia how was it staying with Mikey?" Gerard asked me as Mikey glared at him.  
Gerard smirked and I was confused on what was happening. I just know Mikey went over to sit by Ray looking somewhat angry and I sat next to Eva, who by the way was cuddling with Frank.  
"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Gerard asked.  
"I know!" Eva exclaimed jumping of the couch, "I say we play seven minutes in heaven!"  
Everyone smiled and agreed. I looked at Mikey and saw he was looking right at me. I felt my face get hot and I looked to see that Eva was looking at me and Mikey with a smirk.  
Everyone walked into the kitchen and I heard them open a door. I went to follow but Eva grabbed my shoulder stopping me and before I knew it everyone was out of the living room and Eva was smiling.  
"You like Mikey!" She stated giving me a huge smile.  
"No I don't," I argued looking away from her.  
"Then look straight into my eyes and tell me you don't."  
"I can't do that..."  
"Then you like Mikey don't you? Don't worry you could tell he liked you back."  
"But Eva... this isn't right. I only just met the kid and I feel like... like this sharp pain in my chest when I'm not by him. I shouldn't be feeling this. It's like we were I don't know."  
"Like you guys are destined to be together? Like you two belong at each others side?"  
"Yeah, but that only happens in stories and movies... maybe I'm just sexually attracted to him and my hormones are getting the best of me."  
"Maybe," Eva smirked walking into the kitchen.  
I followed her as we both walked down the stairs into Gerard's room and Mikey was once again staring at me, but this time there was something in his eyes.  
I looked to see that Bob and Gerard were missing from the group.  
"Where's Gerard and Bob?" I asked as I heard a loud slam coming from Gerard's walk in closet. Well that's what I thought it was.  
"Well seems like those two are enjoying each others company," Frank smiled.  
"Wait! Are those two together?" I asked confused.  
"Well yeah," Eva stated like it was so clear they were a couple.  
"Are you homophobic?" Frank asked glaring at me.  
"No!" I quickly exclaimed, "I was just so surprised. I mean its cute and everything I just didn't expect it."  
Everyone let out a laugh as Ray came over and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"You're a pretty cool chick," he mentioned smiling at me.  
"Uh... thanks?"  
I looked over to see a timer in the corner of the room and it was about to go off. When the timer went off Frank opened the door and we all looked in to see Bob on top of Gerard. When Gerard came out you could see his face was completely red.  
"Hey Gerard," Bob called.  
Gerard turned to see Bob had his shirt and Gerard reached for it, but Bob quickly pulled it out of his reach.  
"Come on Gerard give me a little kiss if you want your shirt back," Bob smirked.  
Gerard walked up to Bob his head hanging low. Gerard looked up at Bob shyly and stretched up a bit and gave Bob a quick light kiss.  
"Can I have my shirt back?" Gerard asked Bob giving him puppy dog eyes.  
Bob smiled at Gerard and gave him his shirt back and Gerard quickly slipped it on.  
"So who's next?" Frank asked smirking at Eva.  
Eva smirked back and looked over at me. She got closer to me and grabbed my hand and winked at me. I looked at her confused.  
"Well I guess its my turn," she answered walking over to the closet slowly with me following her.  
Ray walked over to the timer and Frank smiled at Eva wrapping his hand around her waist. Eva's smile got bigger and she motioned for Ray to come over. Ray walked over to Eva and I looking just as confused as I felt.  
"Well..." Eva begin stretching the sentence out, " I'll be going in the closet next... with Ray and Alexia."  
Before I knew what was happening I was dragged into the closet with Eva and so was Ray. I looked at Mikey on last time before going in the closet and he had a look of anger on his face.  
"Like hell you will!" Frank growled lunging to grab Eva, but she quickly shut the door and locked it from the inside.  
"This isn't funny Eva!" Mikey yelled from outside the door.  
Eva let out a wicked laugh and turned towards Ray and I.  
"So here's the deal, Ray I want you and Alexia to pretend to make out. I wanna show Alexia that Mikey totally digs her and I want you to help," she explained.  
Ray looked at her and nodded slowly trying to process what he was supposed to do, "Why do I have to be dragged into this?"  
"Because Ray, you want to help Alexia and Mikey get together. I mean Mikey is the only one in the group not dating someone. I still wish your girlfriend didn't have so much homework from her school," Eva sighed.  
"Yeah, sucks for me too...Anyway Alexia lets just get this over with," Ray gave in.  
I looked at him scared, "I haven't kissed a guy yet, so I don't know what to do..."  
Ray smirked, "All you have to do is let me genteelly throw you against the wall and fake moan. Oh! And be sure to say it feels really good. That will really get Mikey going."  
I nodded my head. I really didn't want to do this. It felt wrong doing this to Mikey.  
Ray grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the door hard enough for everyone outside to hear, but not enough to hurt me. I let out a soft moan like Ray said and I heard Mikey from outside.  
"Ray you better not be touching Alexia! I'll tell Daylin your cheating on her," Mikey threatened venom in his voice.  
I don't know if Mikey was concerned about me or he just really liked Daylin as a friend.  
Ray slammed his fist against the door and leaned down to whisper on my ear, "moan again, but a little louder and say something about me being a good kisser."  
"God Ray! How are you such a good kissed?" I moaned out making sure someone upstairs could hear.  
I listened closely as I heard Gerard's bed squeak and footsteps thump on the stairs. I looked up to see Eva had an evil smirk and gave Ray and I a thumbs up.  
"Nice job you two, now Ray I need you to do it to me. I think Frank has got a little too pampered by me and I wanna see how he reacts."  
Ray let out a sigh and grabbed Eva by her arms and slammed her against the wall. I winced as it sounded like it hurt, but Eva seemed fine and to add to it she let out a loud moan.  
"God Ray! You are so much better than Frank!" Eva screamed out sounding like she was out of breath.  
Ray quickly stepped back from Eva as the door was pulled off its hinges.  
"I'll fucking kill you Ray!" Frank exclaimed trying to grab Ray.  
Ray moved out-of-the-way and Frank smacked head first into the wall in the back of the closet.  
"Whatever we were just playing. I wouldn't dare take Alexia's first kiss. I believe Mikey would beat me to a fucking pulp and hang my remains on chains and feed me to dogs," Ray shuddered.  
I looked around the room and saw he wasn't there. I glanced at Gerard, who was cuddled up against Bob, and he pointed up. I looked at Eva and she was holding Frank in her arms and planting little kisses on his forehead.  
"You know I love you Frank," she told him moving his bangs out of his face.  
"How can I not Eva?" Frank asked looking up at Eva with love and passion filling his eyes.  
I walked over to the stairs and begin walking up at them two at a time to see Mikey was making popcorn.  
"Hey," I mumbled catching him off guard.  
"Oh hi," he smiled, "wanna help me set up for the movie?"  
I looked at him and tried to explain what happened with Ray. I tried telling him it was a joke, but I couldn't. I guess he didn't care.  
"Yeah..." I whispered putting my hair in front of my eyes and trying to hold the tears back.  
"Great," Mikey said handing me a big pack of skittles and M&Ms, "can you put those in the living room and grab enough pops for everyone?"  
I smiled at him and nodded. I went over to the fridge with the bags filled with candy and grabbed out seven cans of soda. I shut the fridge door and walked into the living room setting all the goodies on the coffee table.  
"Hey," I called to Mikey.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"I'm a little warm, I'm gonna go out front and cool off."  
"Okay."  
I walked over to the front door and walked outside. I ran over to the side of the house and sat in the shadows. I leaned up against the side of the house and let the tears fall.  
I cried and cried. I mean who am I trying to fool? Mikey is such a cutie and he seems very smart. How could he fall for a thing like me. I'm broken after all.  
I heard the front door shut again and I silenced my sobs not wanting anyone to hear me crying.  
"Alexia..." a voice called sounding sad.


	4. Eva to the rescue!

I kissed Frank after he hurt his forehead had told him I just wanted to see what he would do.  
"I'm sorry Fwankie," I mumbled looking at the wall, "I didn't know this little prank would hurt you so much..."  
Frank looked at me with a soft smile, "Hey babe, its fine. I know I haven't been paying you much attention lately, so its partly my fault."  
I kissed Frank fully on the lips and looked at his smiling face with a smile of my own.  
"What did I deserve to get you, my little batman," I chuckled.  
"Well wolfgirl, you caught my eye and just by being you. I love you Eva," Frank whispered nibbling my ear lobe with his fangs.  
"I love you too," I breathed out moaning a little at the end.  
I pulled away from Frank's embrace as I heard footsteps on the stairs. I walked up the stairs as I heard the door to Gerard's room open and close. I listened closely as I heard Alexia and Mikey talking.  
I growled as I heard Mikey ask Alexia to help set up for the movie and pretend as he didn't give a shit if Alexia just "made out" with Ray or not. I listened closer as I heard Alexia's voice begin to slightly shake.  
I heard Alexia open the fridge and shut it.  
I opened the door to Gerard's room and stepped out making sure Mikey wouldn't know I was in the kitchen with him.  
"I'm a little warm, I'm gonna go out front and cool off," Alexia said waiting for Mikey's reply.  
"Okay," Mikey stated.  
I watched as Alexia opened the door and walked out. Once she was outside I walked up to Mikey.  
"What the hell!" I growled in his face.  
"What?!" Mikey spat back in my face.  
"You just made her feel like a total piece of shit!" I yelled holding my ground.  
"Oh and what was that she did to me in the closet?!" Mikey snarled chucking the popcorn bowl against the soundproof wall.  
"That was just a joke Mikey. I was trying to prove to Alexia you like her. Now she probably thinks you could care less about her!"  
"How is that my fault! She shouldn't have fucking kissed Ray!"  
"She didn't kiss him. As I stated before you heartless bloodsucker she was pretending. She hasnt had her first kiss and Ray wasn't gonna kiss the girl who's your soulmate! Now I'll be surprised if she still talks to you after this."  
Mikey looked at me defeated.  
"I... I thought... her and Ray..."  
"No Mikey and if you stuck around you would know I did it to my boyfriend too. Thing is he can control his emotions and all he did was tear the door off. At least he didn't treat me like a random stranger."  
"I didn't know!" Mikey cried out.  
I turned to see Gerard coming up from his room looking worried.  
"Gerard take care of your baby brother. I need to go outside," I ordered.  
Gerard nodded. He knew better then to defy me when I was pissed.  
I walked out of the house and shut the door and walked over to where I heard someone crying.  
"Alexia..." I called out sadly.  
She looked at me with tear streaked cheeks and her eyes bright red from crying too much.  
"Eva..." she muttered and collapsed back into tears.  
I ran over to her and hugged her letting her cry on my shoulder.  
"He... he hates me..." she cried out.  
"Shhh" I mumbled, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, but hey there are other guys out there."  
Alexia looked up at me her face still dirtied with tears and her eyes bright red.  
I whipped the tears off her cheeks and gave her another hug, "If we need to me and you can share Frankie."  
This joke earned a little sad giggle tron Alexia.  
"Thanks Eva," she said trying to give her best smile.  
"Hey what type of best friend am I if I don't even comfort my friend?" I asked Alexia.  
"A horrible one," she laughed out.  
I smiled and she smiled back still looking sad, but better. I lifted myself from the ground and held my hand out to help Alexia up.  
She gladly grabbed my hand and I pulled her up wrapping her into another hug.  
"How about during the movie you come and stay by me?" I asked her.  
"Sounds good," she half smiled. Well for a girl who just got treated like shit, she took this very well.  
I quit hugging Alexia and walked up to the front porch with her following me. I opened the door and let her walk in and I followed.  
"So what movie are we watching?" I asked walking into the room.  
"We all decided on Saw, so you guys are going to have to deal," Bob answered as Gerard snuggled into his chest.  
"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed as I sat on the floor in front of Bob and Gerard with Alexia sitting next to me.  
I turned to Gerard and he knew what I was thinking.  
"Room" he whispered only letting my acute hearing hear.  
I nodded my head and smiled as Frank came and sat on the other side of me.

Mikey's POV

I treated Alexia like shit and after my little chat with Eva I felt like shit.  
"Gerard..." I said tears filling my eye.  
My older brother came up and hugged me, "It will be fine Mikes. You'll make things work out you always do, but maybe it would be better if you weren't around Alexia."  
"Yeah... I understand," I said my voice shaking.  
I left Gerard's embrace and begin walking up to my room.  
When I arrived to my room I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote new lyrics on my wall.

"I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through  
and

I would drive on to the end with you"

I threw the chalk on the ground and flung myself on my bed and I started crying. I glared up at the lyrics and knew I wrote them about Alexia.  
I shut my eyes and tried my hardest to go to sleep. I tossed and turned but still couldn't sleep. I got up from my bed and saw that the chocolates I fed to Alexia were still out.  
I grabbed the chocolates and put them away. Once the chocolates were back where they belonged I made my way downstairs to see that everyone was asleep.  
I looked down to see Alexia was sleeping on Ray and she was using him as a pillow. I growled and accidentally woke up Eva.  
"What the hell Mikey?" She hissed making sure not to wake anyone else.  
"Sorry..." I said still looking at Alexia, "its just that I don't like her sleeping on Ray."  
Eva sighed and pulled Alexia off of Ray. Alexia squirmed at first but once she got comfortable she stopped.  
"Mikey," Eva whispered, "lets go talk outside."  
I nodded and followed her as she went out back. When we were outside we climbed the tree and sat on the highest branch we both could fit on.  
"So," Eva begin, "I'm sorry for making Alexia pull that prank on you and I'm sorry for yelling at you after it happened."  
"Its fine Eva," I smiled.  
I could never stay mad at Eva and she could never stay mad at me. We both are childhood friends. Of course we are really close, but we got into little fights about everyday.  
"Mikey, she loves you," Eva commented looking down at the house.  
I looked at Eva, "What brought this up?"  
"She feels what you feel Mikey. Her body knows that it belongs to you, but the way you treated her made her think you really hate her. Mikey shes your soulmate right?"  
"I believe she is, but I don't know if we can be together..."  
"Mikey, after the little fight shes not gonna hate you."  
"I mean she hares vampires and I want her to accept all of me."  
"Mikey, if she really is your soulmate she will accept you no matter what, but she'll just need some time."  
"Well I want her to get to know me better before I tell her."  
"Yeah, but make sure she finds out by you telling her and not by her finding out."  
"I know I just wanna date her for a week or two and then I was gonna tell her, but me and her aren't even dating yet..."  
"Well how about tomorrow you take her home and apologize for acting like how you did and ask her if she'll go out to dinner with you."  
"Eva! That's a great idea," I said hugging Eva.  
"Well I am a genius," she giggled, "anyway I'm tired and I bet you are too, so lets go inside and sleep some more."  
I nodded in agreement and jumped down the tree waiting for Eva to follow. She landed on the ground on all fours and walked over at me smirking. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.  
"Hey Ray," she whispered waking the poor boy up, "do you mind moving over some so Mikey can lay there?"  
Ray smiled and moved over.  
I looked at Eva confused and she threw me in the empty spot and I turned on my back to see her still giving me an evil smile. She grabbed Alexia lightly and pulled Alexia so she was laying on my chest. Alexia smiled in her sleep and cuddled down on my chest.  
"There, now when she wakes up she'll think you don't hate her... well maybe," Eva chuckled quietly.  
I glared at her, "Eva this isn't funny," I said trying to push Alexia off.  
As I tried to get Alexia off me she begin to whimper and clutched at my shirt. If I didn't know this is how your soulmate acts when they don't wanna leave you I would think shes awake. I gave up and laid my head on the floor as Alexia got comfortable on me.  
I turned to my right to see Eva was already laying on Frank and was asleep.  
I let out a sigh and wrapped my arm over Alexia. She snuggled against it and I felt myself smile. I closed my eyes aand drifted off into a deep sleep with Alexia sleeping on me.

So what do you guys think of it so far? I promise it gets good and so far I'm most likely gonna make a second story for this. Anyway canI know who your favorite characters are? And who do you think the cutest couple is... well so far ;). Anyway I hope you guys comment and favorite :3


	5. He doesn't hate me!

I woke up but kept my eyes closed and snuggled into the surface I was sleeping on.  
"So comfy," I mumbled trying to get back to sleep.  
"Haha thanks, I've never heard that before," a voice chuckled.  
I looked up and saw the surface I was laying on just so happened to be Mikey's chest.  
"I'm so sorry!" I apologized getting off him.  
"Its fine, but everyone else woke up and left. They wanted to wake you, but I told them to let you sleep," Mikey explained getting off the floor, "and I told them I would take you home."  
"Oh, okay," I muttered going over to the front door and putting my shoes on.  
Mikey walked over and put his shoes on and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a little table and walked outside with me following.  
Mikey walked over to his car and got inside. He reached over and pushed open my door and I got inside, buckling my seat belt.  
Mikey started the car and he pulled out of his driveway.  
"You wanna go to the right," I informed him.  
"Thanks," he said turning to me and smiling at me, "and Alexia, I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to make you feel bad and I wanted to make it up to you, so how would you like to go on a date with me?"  
"Um... Mikey don't feel like you have to make it up to me. Its fine," I lied looking out the window.  
"Well, I have another reason for wanting to go out with you."  
"What's your other reason?"  
"I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you better."  
I felt my face get hot and I tried my best to hide it from Mikey, "um.. okay Mikey, what were we going to do?"  
"I was thinking I could take you out to dinner."  
"Yeah that sounds fun, but when are we going?"  
"Tomorrow, so we don't have to wait for next weekend."  
"Yeah, sounds fun and uh Mikey."  
"Yeah?"  
"You passed my house," I giggled.  
Mikey pulled into someones driveway and pulled out heading back.  
"That one!" I yelled pointing to my house.  
Mikey slowed down and pulled into my driveway. I opened the car door and stepped out.  
"Thanks," I called to Mikey as I walked up to my front door.  
Mikey beeped and pulled out of my driveway heading back to his house.  
I opened the front door and started coughing my lungs out. My mom had been smoking again and that's never a good sign.  
I ran over to the stairs and climbed up them two at a time. I ran down the hallway to my room and quickly opened my door, stepped in, and quickly shut my door trying my best to keep the smoke out of my room.  
I was greeted by a loud bark from my dog Kiki.  
"Kiki!" I exclaimed as she came running up to me.  
I reached down and patted her head, " I bet you need to go outside."  
Kiki barked again and ran over to my door.  
"Hold on girl, I gotta change out of my old clothes," I explained as I begin to strip.  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean bra and a clean pair of underwear and slipped them on. I then walked to my closet and pulled on a black button up blouse on. I grabbed a pair of leggings and my mini-skirt with little chains and put those both on. I finished the whole outfit with a red tie and with me putting a ton of black eyeliner on.  
"Okay girl, be honest how does mommy look?"  
Kiki gave another bark and begin wagging her tail.  
I grabbed her leash off my dresser and put it on her and then picked her up into my arms.  
I put my hand over Kiki's mouth and nose and opened my door quickly stepping out and shutting my door. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs with Kiki clawing at my hand. I opened the front door and threw myself outside with Kiki and removed my hand from her mouth.  
"Sorry girl, I didn't want you to breathe in any of that gross smoke," I explained setting her down and shutting the front door.  
Kiki begin walking around the front yard looking for a place to use the bathroom.  
I pulled her along and she followed me as I begin walking to the park with her happily scampering beside me.  
When I first arrived in New Jersey I had a day before I had to go to school, so I decided to look around for a place to hang when my mom was acting like a psycho and I stumbled onto the park near my house.  
I arrived at the park with Kiki and saw that she was panting pretty heavily.  
"Do you need some water?" I asked walking over to a vending machine with her.  
I pulled out some money out of my shoe and put it into the machine and selected water.  
Yep I keep my money in my shoe. The money might smell a little funky, but it doesn't get stolen.  
I grabbed the bottle of water and got down on my knees cupping my hands and pouring some water into my hands. I let Kiki drink out of my hands and once she was done I took a drink of the water and me and Kiki begin our walk.  
Not long after she drank some water Kiki ran me over to a tree and she did her business there.  
"I guess that's your tree right?" I asked Kiki as she let out a loud bark.  
We continued walking and we soon arrived at a playground with a little girl swinging.  
"Aw look at the puppy!" She exclaimed running over to Kiki and I, "Can I pet her?"  
"I don't see why not. Kiki did drag me over here to get some attention," I laughed.  
The girl begin petting Kiki and Kiki kept letting out little barks and waged her tail.  
"Your such a cute little dog!" The girl explained as Kiki locked her hand, "Look shes giving my hand kisses!"  
I smiled at the little girl and let out a laugh, "that means she likes you."  
"Julie!" A woman called from the playground.  
Julie looked at me and Kiki with a sad look.  
"I have to go now, momma is calling me," she explained.  
"Well Julie, next time me and Kiki see you, we'll let you pet Kiki again," I mentioned.  
Julie looked at me and smiled. She then ran over to her mom and waved goodbye to Kiki and I.  
I waved back and Julie's mom glared at me. I smiled back and gave her one of my glares. Her mom turned away and shuddered.  
I begin walking with Kiki again and laughed to myself.  
God I hate people, well people like Julie's mom. They think they're all tall and mighty. They think they're better then everyone. I feel bad for Julie she was a good kid and a cute one.  
I sighed and continued walking until uu saw a bench. I walked over to the bench and sat on it. Kiki jumped up on the bench and curled up in my lap.  
"You're such a good dog," I said as I looked around at the scenery.  
"Hey Alexia," someone called.  
I turned my head to see Ray walking over to me with a girl holding his hand.  
"Hey Ray," I called back as he came closer to me.  
I looked the girl over and she instantly reminded me of Avril Lavigne, but this girl dressed a little more preppy.  
"Hi," the girl smiled, "I'm Daylin, Ray's girlfriend."  
"Hey," I replied, "I'm Alexia, the new girl at Rays school."  
"I heard about you and Ray told me about the little joke you guys played on Mikey. I nearly died laughing," Daylin giggled.  
I smiled at her, "Well I've heard about you too."  
"Would you like to gone us for icecream?" Ray asked.  
"Sure," I said putting Kiki on the floor and getting off the bench.  
I begin walking with Daylin and Ray and we occasionally had to stop so Kiki could use the bathroom.  
"So is that your dog?" Ray asked as we were walking.  
"Yeah her names Kiki," I answered as kin barked from hearing her name.  
"She seems like such a nice dog," Daylin commented.  
"Yeah she is," I said.  
We arrive little icecream stand and Ray went over to order for us.  
"Alexia, what type if icecream do you want?" He asked.  
"A small peanut butter," I replied giving Kiki more water, "Someone got tired again."  
Kiki drank the water out of my hand again and when she was done I patted her head with my wet hand.  
"Your such a good dog," I commented.  
"You really seem to love that dog," Ray commented as he came handing me my icecream.  
I whipped my hands on my leggings and grabbed my ice cream cone from Ray, "Yeah, when I was about eight something happened to my sister and my mom went a little crazy, so I left the house when she had a little episode and heard whimpers. I ran towards the whimpers and saw Kiki was tied to a pole and a group of boys from my school were throwing rocks at her and everything. I ran up to the boys and punched them in the face and gave then a long lecture about how animal abuse was wrong. The boys apologized to Kiki and. I untied her leash and took her home. Shes always been there for me when my mom has a moment and she lets me know I'm not invisible at home," I explained as we all walked to the entrance of the park.  
"That's so sweet!" Daylin cried as she hugged me.  
"Yeah, I guess," I said eating my icecream.  
"You'll have to excuse her she cries at anything," Ray mentioned pulling Daylin off me.  
"That's fine and thanks for the icecream, Ray."  
"No problem."  
"Anyway you two I better be getting home. I think Kiki has walked long enough and I don't want my mom to worry. It was nice meeting you Daylin," I commented hugging Daylin.  
Daylin smiled and hugged me back.  
"It was nice hanging with you," Ray called as me and Kiki started walking away.  
"It was," I called back.  
I walked home and walked in, already wishing I stayed at the park longer.


	6. I don't know

I drove home after driving Alexia home and getting a new cd. I was so happy at the moment. I got a date with her and I got a new Cd!  
I burst through my front door to see Gerard on the couch with the remote flipping through the channels.  
"Gerard!" I exclaimed pouncing on my unsuspecting older brother.  
"What?" He asked as I landed on him.  
"I got a date tomorrow with Alexia!" I informed him.  
"Really? That's great Mikes!" Gerard yelled hugging me.  
"What's so great?" My mom asked coming in the room.  
"Mikey has a date!" Gerard told my mom.  
My mom smiled and gave me a hug.  
"Who's the lucky girl?" My mom question smiling at me.  
"Her names Alexia!" Gerard yelled, "she's the new girl at our school and we think she's Mikey's soul mate!"  
"Wow Mikey, you and your brother have found your soul mates quickly," my mom commented.  
"Yeah I know," I agreed as she gave me another hug.  
"So when do I get to meet her?" My mom asked.  
God what's with all these questions, "I'm not to sure, but um... mom she's not a vampire and well she had a bad experience with one so she actually hares vampires," I explained.  
My mom looked at me with a worried face and nodded as if she understood.  
"That's okay dear, you and Gerard will just have to tell her when you think she's ready to know," she said.  
"I know mom."  
My mom smiled at me and got off the couch, "Anyway you two, your father and I have to go on a business trip so we will be gone for two weeks. Your father is at the airport with our stuff and I need to head out so we wont miss our trip. I love you boys and I'll call from the hotel when we get there. Be good you two!"  
"We always are," Gerard commented as our mom laughed and shut the door.  
Gerard went over to the window and waited for our mom to leave our driveway and drive down the road for a minute.  
"Well I'm leaving," Gerard informed me.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Bob wanted me to come stay with him in his apartment," Gerard smiled.  
I thought for a minute and an image came into my head.  
"No!" I yelled, "My virgin head!"  
Gerard laughed and pulled my sunglasses off the floor putting them on his head.  
"That's what you get for thinking about it," Gerard commented hugging me, "call me if you need anything little Bro."  
"... I'll try not to need you."  
"Aw, your to good to me, Mikes."  
Gerard pulled open the door and left. I let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch  
"What to do... what to do..." I mumbled.  
I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Frank's number.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey Frank, I'm home alone and bored out of my mind and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," I said.  
"Sorry can't Bro, at Eva's having dinner with her parents and I can't just leave," he explained.  
"Its cool, have fun at dinner."  
"Thanks Mikes."  
"Sure thing Frank," I said hanging up.  
Well there goes that option and since he's with Eva I can't hang with her. Rays with his girlfriend and those two can hang out for hours, so I only have one more person that I can depend on.  
I got off the couch and ran up to my room to grab another pair of sunglasses. And I headed outside and begin walking to my destination.  
Alexia's house.  
I arrived at her house and walked up to her driveway and heard screaming coming from inside. I ran up to the front door and listened closely to hear something break. I then felt a sharp pain and I knew instantly Alexia got hurt...

Alexia's POV

I arrived how after talking with Ray and Daylin and I was in a pretty amazing mood. First one in months. And why you may ask why I'm in a good mood, well lets see...  
1. I had a date with Mikey tomorrow  
2. I got ice cream ( I have a sweet tooth)  
And  
3. I got to meet Daylin and we became friends.  
I opened my door and smiled walking inside to see my mom sitting on the couch with a bottle of jack in her hand.  
"Where the hell have you been!" She yelled.  
"I had to take Kiki for a walk," I answered as Kiki ran upstairs.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because it was just a walk and I think you would guess that I had Kiki with me since you couldn't hear her bark."  
"You could have been killed!"  
"Mom don't worry I was with friends, now I think you've had enough," I said reaching for the jack bottle.  
"You do not fucking tell me when I have had enough!" My mom screamed.  
"Mom you need to calm down and put the jack away."  
"I am allowed to drink in my fucking house! You are only 17 don't you act like the parent!"  
"Well then who the else is supposed to act like the parent?! You sure as hell don't act like one! I mean I have tried being nice and I have tried talking you away from this, but mom this shit is getting old. Dad always staying at work so he doesn't have to come home to us and you always getting drunk and never doing anything! Let me ask when's the last time you've made dinner, bought groceries, cleaned anything, or did any laundry. Mom I know my sister died and yes I miss her a lot, but you need to get over it. Shes gone and this is why we have moved so we can start fresh. Mom she's gone get over it and be an actual fucking parent!" I yelled.  
My mom stared at me, "Get out of my fucking house! Now!"  
"Mom you can't kick me out," I sighed beginning to walk up the stairs.  
"Don't you go up the stairs you damn whore!" My mom screamed as she threw the jack bottle at me.  
I looked at her and tried to move away from the bottle put it smashed against the wall and as the shards flew out one got me in the face and another one got stuck in my arm.  
"Shit! It hurts!" I cried out falling to my knees.  
My mom looked at me and quickly realized what she did, "Alexia... I'm so... I'm sorry..." she whispered falling on her knees and crying.  
I looked down at my arm and saw all the blood and then... everything became... black.

Mikey's POV

"Shit! It hurts!" I heard Alexia yell.  
I then heard a thud and quickly opened the door to see Alexia on the stairs.  
"Alexia!" I called running over to her body.  
"I'm sorry," a girl on the floor cried out, "Shes right I'm not fit to be her mother."  
"You should be sorry! She just wanted you to take care of her and to care about her, but you didn't! And now she's... she's... covered... in blood..." I stuttered smelling her blood.  
I looked away from Alexia's bloody body and pulled out my cellphone.  
"Hello?" Gerard answered.  
"I... I need you... Alexia and blood..." I coughed out.  
"Where are you?"  
"Alexia's house..."  
"I'll be right there."  
I hung up and put my cellphone into my pocket and sat there trying to not look at Alexia's blood.  
"Mikey!" Gerard yelled running into the house.  
"Please, Gerard... the blood... I can't handle it," I said.  
Gerard took Alexia from my arms and held her.  
"Mikey," Gerard said sounding serious, "I think she should stay with Eva for a while, I mean as long as it's okay with you Ms. Edwards."  
Alexia's mom nodded and continued crying.  
"So I need you to grab some of her clothing and I'll get her to the hospital so they can look at her."  
I nodded and looked at my bloody hands.  
"Mikey snap out of it! Alexia will need you when she wakes up so pull yourself together."  
I nodded again and got off the ground and ran up the stairs to see a dog was whimpering by what I assumed to be Alexia's door. I opened it and the dog ran in and crawled under the bed. I quickly went into Alexia's bathroom and washed my hand and then I looked in Alexia's closet and looked for a bag to see one crammed into the corner. I grabbed it and begin filling it with a bunch of clothing hoping Gerard was taking care of Alexia.

Gerard's POV  
I ran out of Bob's house and ran to go look for Alexia's house.  
I quickly found it and ran inside to see Mikey looking at Alexia like she was food.  
"Mikey!" I yelled.  
"Please, Gerard... the blood... I can't handle it," Mikey said.  
I took Alexia away from Gerard and held her.  
"Mikey," I said serious, "I think she should stay with Eva for a while, I mean as long as it's okay with you Ms. Edwards."  
Alexia's mom nodded and continued crying.  
I rolled my eyes and gave Mikey directions, "So I need you to grab some of her clothing and I'll get her to the hospital so they can look at her."  
I saw Mikey give a small nod and I saw his eyes turn into a blood-red and he glanced at the blood on his hands.  
I knew Mikey was trying his best not to lick up the blood, but he wanted to.  
"Mikey snap out of it! Alexia will need you when she wakes up so pull yourself together."  
Mikey nodded again and got off the and ran up the stairs.  
I took Alexia and ran out of the house with her and took her to the hospital.  
"I need help!" I called.  
A nurse came over to me and looked at Alexia. She ran off and came back to me with a stretcher and a doctor. The doctor took Alexia out of my hands and put her on the stretcher and he took her in the back.  
"Sir, I need you to tell me what happened," the nurse said.  
"I don't know I just helped her to get here, my brother knows what happened and he'll be here later on," I explained.  
"Okay, well I don't think she is in any life threatening state, but from my knowledge I think she'll need stitches in her arm, but other than that she'll be fine," the nurse explained.  
"Thank you, do you know how long that will take?"  
"I'm not to sure but if you want to wait in the waiting room we will come and get you when she's done."  
"Thanks again."  
The nurse left me and I walked to a chair in the waiting room and sat down.  
I then saw Eva rush into the hospital with Frank and Mikey.  
"Where is she?" Eva asked.  
"Shes fine, they are looking at her now," I explained.  
Eva hugged Frank and started crying.  
Damn... this was gonna be a long night.


	7. The Only Hope for Me is You

Mikey's POV

I rushed over to Eva's house after gathering clothing from Alexia's house. I kinda felt bad though, because her mother was a mess. I think she deserves it though. I don't think any parents should treat their kids like that, I know my parents didn't...  
"Mikey?" Eva questioned opening her front door, "What are you doing here?"  
I rushed into her house and saw Frank giving me a confused face.  
I pointed at him and Eva then to the stairs, "I need to tell you guys something," I stated.  
They both gave me nervous looks and nodded, heading up the stairs with me.  
We arrived at Eva's room and I threw Alexia's stuff on Eva's bed and sat on her computer desk.  
Eva came and and shut the door, "What's up?"  
Frank sat on Eva's bed with Eva joining him.  
"Its Alexia," I stated looking at both pair of eyes open in fear, "Her mom, well she was drinking and Alexia got home from being at the park. Her mom flopped shit on her since she had no idea where she was and well it ended up with her mom throwing a Jack bottle at Alexia."  
"Wait! Is she okay?" Eva asked starting to cry.  
"I don't know, Gerard had to take her to the hospital. She fainted and there was too much blood," I answered slamming my fist into the wooden desk.  
"Wait Gerard's with her?" Frank asked holding Eva.  
I nodded, "Her blood... I almost bit her..."  
Eva came up to me and hugged me getting tears on my shirt, "Lets go to her."  
I nodded and we all walked downstairs.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" Eva called as we went to her back yard.  
"Eva are you gonna transform?" Frank asked.  
Eva nodded and went over to a bush and hid behind it, "Frank I'll need you to take care of my clothes."  
"Okay," Frank said as Eva begin stripping and threw her clothes to Frank.  
Frank leaned down and grabbed them. I turned away as Eva was stripping and looked when I heard a low growl. I turned to see a wolf standing in front of me.  
I had to admit Eva was a rare sight when she was in wolf form. She was swallowed into the night when she was in wolf form. She did have a big fluffy tail that was really fun to pull on and she had red at the tip of her ears and on her tail.  
Frank went over to Eva and begin to pet her under her chin. We all knew it was her weak spot, but she would growl and snap at us if we tried to pet her there. I guess it was only Frank's spot.  
"You still look beautiful in wolf form, my little wolf girl," Frank smiled.  
Eva licked Frank's hand and let out a low growl... I think that mean she is happy, but I don't speak wolf.  
"Um... we should go..." I mentioned as the two looked at me.  
Frank let out a sigh and smiled, "I bet I can beat you all there," he said as he begin running to the hospital.  
Eva let out a growl and begin running after Frank. I sighed and ran after the two.  
I arrived at the back of the hospital and sat on the ground waiting for Frank and Eva. Eva came with her clothes in her mouth and Frank followed after her with a bite mark on his arm.  
I glanced at it and he shrugged, "I suggested she go in naked and well she didn't like the idea."  
Eva soon came back fully clothed and flicked Frank on the nose, "You're a dumbass."  
Frank smiled and kissed Eva, "but I'm your dumbass."  
Eva hugged him and Frank wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"We ready?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
Frank and Eva nodded and we walked to the front of the hospital. We walked through the front door and we saw Gerard sitting down looking sad.  
"Where is she?" Eva asked.  
"She's fine, they're looking at her now," Gerard explained.  
Eva hugged Frank and broke down into tears again.  
I looked down at the floor and thought of Alexia and all the blood on her. I swallowed and kept thinking of her blood. It smelled delicious. I almost bit into her, but I stopped myself... well Gerard helped.  
"Um... excuse me..." a nurse interrupted, "We need to know what happened to um... the girl."  
"Her names Alexia," I snarled. How dear she refer to Alexia as 'the girl'.  
"I'm sorry, but can one of you tell us?" The nurse asked scared.  
"I can," I said.  
"Can you follow me?" The nurse asked.  
I nodded and I begin walking behind the nurse as she led me away from my friends.  
We kept walking and we ended up in a single room that was white. There was a curtain and I heard beeps coming from behind it.  
"Alexia is behind the curtain, but you have to get the doctor's permission to see her. Honestly the doctor asked me to get you and bring you back here, so wait here a minute," the nurse instructed as she went to leave.  
I stared at her and a growl was caught in my throat. This girl was starting to piss me off. I mean now she gets to tell me what to do?  
A man in a white lab coat came in and had a frown on his face. The man had Alexia's beautiful sky blue eyes and he had the same face as her. He had brown hair and looked to be pretty young.  
"Hi, you must be the brother of the young man who brought Alexia in," the man stated looking at the curtain.  
I nodded and watched as the man walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, revealing Alexia.  
I whimpered at the sight of Alexia. She had tubes dropping IV into her blood and another tube with blood filling it. There were other tubes but I had no idea what those were for.  
The doctor pushed back Alexia's bangs with his hand and gave a soft smile. I growled and the man looked up at me and chuckled.  
"Don't worry I'm her father," the man said walking back over to me, "its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eric Edwards."  
I shook his hand when he held his out and gave him my name.  
"So let me guess... her mother did this."  
I nodded and the guy sighed.  
"I knew I shouldn't have let Alexia live alone with her."  
I snarled, "What do you mean you know? You could've stopped this from happening?! But you didn't?"  
Eric looked down at the ground, "I guess I deserve that, but I couldn't have stopped this from happening."  
The man sat at a chair by Alexia's bed and patted the one next to him. I slowly say down and listened to his story.  
"As you probably know, Alexia had an older sister named Annabel. When Annabel was 15 and Alexia was 6 we decided to let them stay home. Alexia's mom and I went out to have a romantic dinner alone and my phone rang. I picked it up and heard Alexia crying and Annabel screaming. I informed Alexia's mother and we rushed out and drive home. We got there and ran to Annabel's room to see her on the floor covered in blood and Alexia was crying over her. I rushed over to Annabel and took her pulse. She was dead and she had fang marks on her neck. Alexia told us a man bit her throat and well we figured out a vampire had killed her. Alexia's mom started drinking heavily and well Alexia grew up around her mother snapping all the time. I would try to help her mother get through everything, but she would never listen. We would always get into big fights and I knew that was going to affect Alexia, so I would stay in hotels, motels, and at work. I went back one day to get clothing and Alexia's mother wasn't drinking so I could talk to her. I told her we should start over and Alexia was about 10 at the time. Well we moved to Florida and well Alexia started to hang out with the wrong group, of course things still weren't amazing at home, but it didn't give Alexia the reason to do the stuff she did," Alexia's father explained as he showed me Alexia's wrist and thighs, which had scars all over the, "Well she begin shutting herself off from the world and stayed in her room. Kiki at the time was living with us, but Alexia's mother kept her outside and rarely let Alexia see her, because of how dirty she was. Well Alexia started smoking along with bribing herself and she would sometimes go drinking at her 'friends' houses. Anyway we found out about the cutting and we decided to have a family discussion. She came open about everything she did and apologized. I wasn't mad, because I knew it was rough time for her and well she was trying to escape. We took her to therapy and she quit smoking and everything else. For once we were a big happy family, we all laughed and everything. Once though as I walked through the door of our house, Alexia's mom was looking through old family albums and was cutting out the pictures of Annabel. I ran up to her and tried to take the scissors, but she lunged after me with then and I ran away from her. Alexia came down the stairs to see her mom with the scissors and she froze. Alexia had developed fear of blood and sharp objects. Alexia screamed and her mother walked over to her and punched her, her mother then cut Alexia's wrist and asked Alexia if she liked the pain. Alexia screamed out again and she was crying. One look at her own blood Alexia fainted. I ran to our kitchen to look for rubbing alcohol to fix the wound up and saw that her mom was drinking and a lot at that. I called he police and they took her mom away for a while. When Alexia turned 17, her mother was fine and she was able to stay with us again, so we tried it again and saved up money to move again. Well we got the money and moved her, but during the first day we were here her mother begin drinking again with the neighbors and well Alexia didn't get hurt, but me and her mother got in fights and it was like before. It seems that Alexia's mother broke down at the death of Annabel and she wont be able to recover."  
I stared at Alexia ready to cry. My Alexia has been through so much, yet she can trust all of us so quickly and she can be so happy.  
"Your good for her," Eric mentioned.  
"I am?" I asked looking at him.  
Eric nodded and smiled, "You seem like you'll treat her well and you could help her get over her fears."  
I looked at Eric shocked, "what fears?"  
"No need to hide the fact. I know you're a vampire, but I don't hate your type like Alexia does. She is caught up in the past, but she doesn't know it. Mikey, I want you to help my daughter. I want you to help her to forgive and forget," Eric smiled.  
I nodded and looked at Alexia. She looked so peaceful. I grabbed her wrist and kissed the scars on them. Eric smiled at me and got up from his chair.  
"I don't need to know the exact details of Alexia's injury, since I know she'll be alright. Oh and Mikey?"  
I looked up at Eric.  
"I may accept you, but understand if you force anything on Alexia or hurt her, I will put a stake to your heart."  
I nodded and Eric left.  
I looked at Alexia and kissed her forehead and kissed her wrist one more time.  
"M...Mikey," a voice called.


	8. Nightmares, the devils dreams

**Still Mikey's POV**

I looked down to see Alexia was still sleeping.  
"Mikey..." she whimpered.  
"Sh," I whispered grabbing her hand and holding it, "I'm right here with you."  
"Mikey... fangs," Alexia mumbled.  
I went cold. Could she possibly be having a dream of me as a vampire?

** Alexia's POV**

"Mikey!" I called.  
He smiled at me and I saw fangs.  
"Mikey..." I whimpered as he came over to me.  
"Alexia," he said walking to me.  
Mikey got to me and hugged me. I squirmed under his touch and he looked at me hurt.  
"Alexia, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Mikey... you have fangs..." I said.  
He looked at me and laughed, "Of course I do! I'm a vampire."  
I shook my head and pushed him away.  
"Get away from me!" I cried out as I ran from him.  
He caught up to me fast and grabbed me by my shoulders, "Alexia, I would never hurt you."  
"Your lying."  
He looked at me hurt again. I watched as he looked down at the floor and looked back at me his eyes a blood-red.  
"Why don't you believe me?!"  
"Because vampires are ment to hurt people!"  
Mikey snarled at me and pushed me against a wall.  
"I didn't want to force you into this, but I guess your to selfish to realize anything," Mikey said as his mouth went next to my mouth, "Don't worry, it will only hurt for a bit."  
I felt his breath on my neck and he licked my neck.  
"No..." I breathed out.  
Mikey lifted his head and brought it back down about to pierce my neck.

"No!" I screamed sitting up.  
"Alexia!" Mikey yelled wrapping me in a hug, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"I had a horrible dream. You were a vampire and you tried to attack me and..." I sobbed.  
Mikey got on the bed with me and started rocking me, "Its okay Alexia. I would never hurt you. Your to special to me."  
I looked at Mikey and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned into him as Eva ran into the room.  
"Alexia!" She cried out, her face a mess from crying.  
"Eva!" I yelled as she ran over and hugged me.  
"Eva!" Frank called from the doorway, "You shouldnt be yelling.  
Alexia has been through a lot and your probably gonna give her a headache!"  
"Actually you both are gonna give me a headache," I mumbled.  
Mikey laughed and kissed me on the forehead.  
Wait... Mikey just kissed me on he forehead. Mikey just...kissed... me.

**Mikey's POV**

Eva came running through the door and begin screaming. Frank followed her and well lets just say Alexia's hospital room became very lively.  
"Actually you both are gonna give me a headache," Alexia mumbled talking to Frank and Eva.  
I laughed at her joke and leaned down to kiss her forehead. When I kissed Alexia's forehead her face became a bright red as the blood rushed to her face.  
"Aw!" Eva called, "Mikey and Alexia are a couple now!"  
"Wait...that's not..." Alexia said looking down at the ground.  
I smiled, "What you don't want to be my girlfriend?" I asked pretending to sound hurt.  
Alexia looked at me, "No.. that's not what I ment... you just...didn't ask me to be your girlfriend."  
"Well then I guess I should. Alexia? Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
Alexia's face became a bright red and she nodded.  
"Aw!" Eva squealed.  
Frank grabbed Eva by her waist and begin pulling her out of the room, "I think it would be a good idea if we left the two alone."  
Eva got dragged away by Frank and it just left me and Mikey.  
"Um..." Alexia stuttered looking down.  
I lifted my face towards his and smiled at me, "You don't need to be so shy."  
Alexia nodded and turned around so we were facing each other. She wrapped my arms around my neck. She pulled me into a warm hug. She put her head on my shoulder and I heard her softly start to cry  
"Alexia, are you still worried about that dream you had?" I asked.  
She shook her head no into my shoulder, "I'm just wondering how I deserved you. Mikey I did a lot of shit a couple of years ago and I don't think you'd want me if i told you about it."  
"Alexia, your dad already told me. He's the one who was your doctor. And he said you have a problem with blood, so that's why you fainted. Oh don't look to the side, because there's blood dripping into your arm."  
"Oh... and you don't hate me?"  
"No, I'm happy your still alive and the only important thing is you quit doing everything."  
Alexia pulled me in tighter and the tubes in her arm and begin to get tangled in us.  
"Well i hope I'm not interrupting anything," Eric said walking into the room holding a clipboard.  
"Hey Dad," Alexia mumbled letting go of me.  
"Hey baby girl," Eric answered as he walked over to Alexia, "well I think you'll be okay to go home tomorrow. The hospital just wanted to see if you are stable."  
"Okay," Alexia nodded looking up at me sadly, "Will... you... um... stay with me?"  
I smiled and kissed her on the forehead again, "Of course, as long as we can still go on our date tomorrow."  
"Yeah we can still have our date tomorrow," she replied laying her head on my shoulder  
"Are you tired?" I asked.  
She nodded her head and let out a big yawn.  
Eric smiled and begin to remove the tubes from Alexia, "After I take these tubes out of you and clean up the areas they were put in you can sleep. And I'll take out the blood too."  
"Thanks dad," Alexia mumbled as Eric begin pulling the tubes out of her arms.  
He cleaned up her wounds with peroxide and wrapped them up. He grabbed all the tubes and told Alexia to look away. She turned her head and Eric wheeled the blood out of the room while holding all the tubes.  
After Eric left I tried to get of the bed for Alexia to sleep, but she let out a whimper and gave me doggy eyes.  
"You wanna sleep on me again?"  
"Maybe..."  
I got down on the little hospital bed and Alexia laid down next to me. She put her head against my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped her in my arms and watched her as she fell asleep.  
I closed my eyes and listened as Alexia's heart kept beating. I pulled her closer to me and she let out a happy purr like noise. I kept listening to Alexia's heart, counting its beats, and I soon found myself sleeping.

"Mikey!" Alexia cried out.  
I turned in the direction I heard her cry out from and saw her on a dirt floor. I looked around me and saw we were in the woods and Alexia was on the ground.  
"Mikey! Help me please," she sobbed.  
I ran over to her had seen that her leg was twisted and blood was coming out from her forehead.  
"Not so fast," a voice said coming into view, "I'm not done with you just yet."  
"NO! Mikey please!" She called again.  
I ran over to her and stood in front of her.  
"Your not going to hurt her!" I told the guy baring my fangs.  
"Who's gonna stop me?" He asked, his fangs showing.  
"Me, I wont let you hurt the love of my life," I answered getting in my fighting position.  
"We will just see if I'm the one gonna hurt her," the guy laughed walking away from us.  
I looked down at Alexia and saw that she fainted. I rushed to her side and tried to pick up her body. When I picked her up I felt something warm on my hands. I set her back down and glanced down to see there was blood covering my hands.  
"What... what happened?" I asked.  
Alexia stayed still and I turned her body over to see there were huge claw marks down her back.  
"Alexia..." I whispered listening for a heartbeat.  
Her heart beat was unsteady and was getting weaker.  
"You can't help her boy," the voice called from the distance, "You were the one that brought her into our world, now you're gonna have to suffer losing her to our world..."

"Mikey?" Alexia's voice called from beside me.  
I opened my eyes and glanced over to see Alexia looking at me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning.  
"You were moving around and sweating. Is everything okay?"

** Alexia's POV**

I woke up a little while ago when all the doctors and nurses came in to take out some of the doctors equipment. After they all left I glanced over to see that Gerard was asleep in one of the chairs in my hospital room with Bob holding his hand while sleeping.  
I looked down to see that Mikey was sweating and was moving around.  
"Mikey," I called softly, trying not to wake Gerard and Bob.  
He opened his eyes and glanced at me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"You were moving around and sweating. Is everything okay?"  
Mikey looked at me and smiled. His eyes looked sad for some reason.  
"Of course nothings wrong. I have you by me."  
He gave me a hug and I hugged him back still unsure.  
"Hey you doing okay?" Gerard asked walking over to me.  
I nodded at him and hugged him back as he hugged me. Gerard kissed me on the cheek and smiled.  
"It's nice to know there's nothing seriously wrong with you. I'm happy Mikey got to you when he did. I don't know what he would have done if you got seriously hurt," Gerard mentioned.  
"I would go on a murder spree," Mikey answered.  
"Your joking, right?"  
"Nope, I love my Alexia," Mikey said rubbing his nose against the back of my neck.  
"Anyway," Gerard coughed, " Alexia we thought it would be a good idea if you stayed away from your mom for a while and we have your stuff at Eva's house."  
"But what about Kiki?" I asked.  
"Kiki?" Gerard questioned.  
"Shes my dog and I don't wanna leave her with my mom," I explained.  
Gerard and Mikey bother exchanged looks and nodded.  
"Okay change of plan, Eva's parents don't allow dogs in their house, so you and Kiki will be staying with me and Mikey," Gerard explained.  
Great... I just got a boyfriend and now I'm going to be living with him. I wonder how this will turn out...


	9. Let the devil kiss me tonight

Eva's POV.

After getting pulled away from Alexia by my loving boyfriend we ended up waiting in the waiting room and lets just say, it was fucking boring.  
"Frank!" I whinnied.  
"What?" He asked slightly annoyed.  
"I'm bored," I stated, pawing at his arm.  
"And what do you want me to do about it?"  
"I want you to entertain me. Your my boyfriend aren't you?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to entertain you in a fucking hospital?!"  
I smirked and got up from my chair, "Well lets see we can... TAG YOU'RE IT!"  
I took off running g down the halls of the hospital as Frank tried to process what was happening. I looked back to see he had a playful smirk on his face and was chasing after me. I begin laughing and slipped past doctors and nurses that were crowding the hallway.  
"Your so slow!" I yelled looking over my shoulder to see him a few feet behind me.  
"That's because you had a head start!" He complained.  
I turned and began running backwards so I could stick my tongue out at him.  
"You shouldn't run in the halls full of sick people..." Bob sighed grabbing my shoulders.  
I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work when Gerard did it.  
"Your puppy eyes don't work on me," Bob stated bluntly.  
Frank slowed down to a walk and stopped when he got to where me and Bob were standing.  
"We need to talk," Bob explained walking down the hallway of the hospital.  
We arrived outside of the hospital and Bob begin walking with us to the woods behind the hospital. Bob kept walking and stopped when we were in a shaded area with no sunlight. He removed his sunglasses showing us his icy blue eyes.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Its Alexia," Bob answered.  
"What about her?" Frank asked as he sat down on the dirty ground.  
I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Well we have a problem with her and Mikey. Not that they aren't a cute couple, but you both understand she hates the sight of blood and she completely hates vampires," Bob explained.  
I nodded my head and Frank shook his while at the same time making his chin stab my shoulder.  
"Well, Gerard and I were just in her room and well she had a dream that Mikey was a vampire and he tried to force her into change. We don't think that will really happen with her, but Mikey had a dream that really worried us. We think their dreams are somehow linked together, but not all parts of the dream is true. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah," Frank answered for both of us.  
"Well anyway moving onto Mikey's dream. He had a dream about Alexia getting badly injured and a guy was after her. We don't know if the dreams are really connected and if they are we have no idea what they're trying to tell us. Now we think there maybe somebody after Alexia. We aren't positive we just think and since you two know if Alexia dies and she is Mikey's soul mate he will die too," Bob said.  
"Yeah, so what's the point?" Frank asked.  
"Point is we need to keep an eye out on Alexia and we need to hide our true identities. Yes I know it sucks not being able to rip out a humans throat when they do some stupid shit, but it's for Alexia's and Mikey's sake, so moving on to the next topic. We were going to have Alexia live at Eva's for a bit, but Alexia has a dog and well we know how your parents are Eva..." Bob stated.  
"It's not my fault they're so territorial," I commented.  
"Well anyway we decided she would live at Gerard's and Mikey's. That's good for some reasons. Since she'll be there Mikey will have peace of mind knowing his soul mate is near by and we can keep a better eye on her, but also she might be curious and when Mikey and Gerard away she might go and explore the other room in Gerard's room. Now another thing is she might find out about Mikey and Gerard feeding, hopefully they wont feed at the same time, but if they do one of you need to be with her," Bob mumbled.  
I listened around me as I heard a twig snap. I jumped up from my spot and got in my attack position.  
"Its okay Eva," Gerard called coming into the clearing.  
I relaxed and sat back down on Frank.  
"Any news on Alexia and Mikey?" Bob asked as Gerard sat down beside him and rested his head on his shoulder.  
"Well from what Mikey has told me, Alexia has been abused her whole life by her mom and well her dad is the doctor here and knows he's a vampire. He doesn't care, but there's also something Mikey mentioned about his dream. He said the guy was somehow familiar. He doesn't know who the person is, but he says he feels like he knows him," Gerard answered with a big yawn.  
"Well that's not any help," Frank commented as he moved his bangs out of his eyes.  
"Man humans are so much trouble..." Bob stated wrapping an arm around Gerard.  
"You can say that again," Gerard whispered closing his eyes, "Bobby, can we go back to your house so I can sleep?"  
Bob nodded and looked at us, "You two want a ride?"  
"No we'll walk home together," Frank answered.  
Bob shrugged and got up putting his sunglasses back on. He grabbed Gerard and picked him up bridal style and begin walking away.  
"Frank..." I mumbled.  
Frank turned to look at me, "Yeah babe?"  
"I don't want Alexia to get hurt," I stated.  
"I know what you mean. There's just something about her. She already feels like part of the family."  
"Our big demented family."  
Frank gave me a warm smile and hugged me, "Did you know I love you?"  
I hugged him back, "Yeah and we'll keep her safe won't we?"  
"Of course, she's one of the good humans."  
"Frank?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you kiss me?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to see how much you love me."  
Frank pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, "Of course."  
Frank pulled me close to him and gazed softly into my eyes. He swept away a stray hair and leaned in. I closed my eyes and Frank's lips met mine. Frank softly kissed me and I slipped my hands to his back pushing him as close to me as possible. Frank begin drawing little circles on my back with his index finger and I let out a soft growl. Frank smiled and he pulled away looking straight into my eyes.  
This is why I love Frank. He acts immature at time and he's fun, but he knows when its time to be serious. Frank and I are soul mates and we found each other a year ago. When me and Frank kiss I forget everything. I forget about all the troubles with life and with the world. I forget me an him are a werewolf and a vampire. I just forget  
Frank pulled me on for one more deep kiss and got up tron the ground.  
"Lets go say goodbye to Alexia and Mikey. I want to get you home soon. Don't want your parents calling the cops... again."  
I nodded and grabbed Frank's hand as he offered it to help me up.  
Frank slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we begin walking to the hospital.

Mikey's POV

"Gerard where did Bob go?" Alexia asked as Gerard sat back down in his chair.  
"He went to go check out the screaming in the hallway. He doesn't need to deal with Frank and Eva getting kicked out of the hospital. Anyway Alexia do you mind if I take Mikey for a minute? Our mom called and I need to tell Mikey about their trip," Gerard lied.  
I let out a low protective growl as Alexia looked down disappointed. Gerard glared at me and I instantly stopped.  
"Yeah, sure," Alexia mumbled looking up and smiling at me.  
Gerard walked out of the hospital room with me following and led me to a private office.  
"What is it Gee?" I asked sitting on the desk in the middle of the room.  
"I don't know you tell me? When Alexia woke you up you seemed terrified," he stated sitting in a chair.  
"It's just... Alexia's dad knows I'm a vampire and I mean he accepts that, but that's not the problem. There are many problems at the moment. One, Alexia can't stand to look at blood. One look and she faints. Two, Alexia hates vampires, so I'm screwed. Three, Alexia had a dream about me being a vampire and that didn't turn out well. And Four, I had a dream that someone is trying to hurt Alexia. Gerard I don't know what to do..."  
"Well lets see. I'll talk this over with Bob. He knows Alexia hates vampires. Eva told everyone and I will text him about the dreams. That way he can tell Eva."  
"But Gerard you see how I get with her. Its tearing me apart to even think someone might be after her."  
Gerard came over to me and gave me a smile, "Mikey we are all here to protect her. Shes your soul mate and part of this family. She will be fine and remember she is staying at our house, so she will be near you."

"But Gerard how will I tell her we're vampires? She'll hate me."  
"Mikey, she can never hate you. You two are destined to be together. I mean sure she maybe scared for a little while and not want to see you, but she will learn to accept it. Mikey have more trust in her."  
"Thanks Gee."  
Gerard hugged me and smiled, "Now I'm gonna go outside and talk with Eva, Frank, and Bob."  
I nodded and watched as my older brother went out of the office. I glanced around the room and finally left after I saw nothing of interest. I walked down the hospital hallways smelling blood from all around me. I held my stomach as it growled. It has been about three days. I need blood and I need it now.  
I arrived at Alexis' hospital room and I walked in to see that she was asleep on the bed with someone over her hospital bed.

Duh! DUh! DUH! So, hello again my sexy followers! I hope I might of answered some questions with this chapter but not totally have given anything away! Well you got a little Eva and Frank action... but let's just all admit that Bob and Gerard action is cute too! So to answer some of Gasoline Diamond's questions, he does show up, but not for a while. He will not get much face time until later in the story, but he does get to be read about from time to time. No he's not in Mikey's imagination and you will be very surprised to see who he really is! So you guys as much as I love Gasoline Diamond commenting! (Thanks a bunch!) I feel like it would be nice if some of you other people could comment too! It would make me so happy! And who knows maybe chapters will come out sooner or I may make some special extra chapters! Now to finish of this long ass closing! Who is the mysterious guy? Are Mikey and Alexia's dreams really linked and if so how? Will Alexia find out about Mikey being a vampire? Will she ever accept him? Find out... not now but in other chapters! Bye guys! Love you all! Please comment! :3


	10. The devil has saved me for now

Mikey's POV

"Who the hell are you!" I growled as the figure looked up at me.  
"Sh, you don't wanna wake up my little sister," the girl smirked showing off a pair of fangs.  
"You can't be her sister. Annabel is supposed to be dead," I snarled.  
"Well as you can tell I'm very much alive. It was such a shame she had to call mommy and daddy so soon I was gonna have him turn her too, but I guess she was to worried for her older sister. What a good little sister," the supposed Annabel smirked as she swept some hair from Alexia's face.  
I lunged at the girl and pinned her to the floor.  
"Don't you dare touch her in front of me," I snarled baring my fangs.  
The girl smirked and leaned towards me her mouth right next to my ear.  
"You're a real animal aren't you? Just my type," she whispered biting my ear.  
I pushed her away and stood up.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
She whipped the blood from her mouth and licked my blood from her hand  
"Your blood is so delicious. Its filled with so much passion, pain, and anger. It's absolutely delicious."  
I bared my teeth at her and she just laughed. Alexia squirmed in her sleep and begin whimpering.  
"Sh, its okay love," I whispered grabbing her hand.  
Alexia opened her eyes slightly and turned to look at me, "Mikey," she said giving me one of her adorable smiles.  
"Yes?" I asked smiling back.  
"I missed you," she answered.  
"And I missed you back," I mentioned.  
"Nice to know I was missed," Annabel commented.  
Alexia turned to the girl and her eyes opened up in shock.  
"Annabel," her voice trembled.

Alexia's POV

I just got woken up from a horrible dream about Mikey and I. It was about Mikey being with another girl while I had to watch them both up in Heaven. It was heartbreaking.  
I turned to my side to see Mikey right by me. I looked down to see Mikey was holding my hand. I felt my insides heat up and for some reason I became really happy.  
"Mikey," I said smiling at him.  
"Yes?" He asked smiling back at me.  
"I missed you," I answered  
"I missed you back," he mentioned making my insides melt.  
"Nice to know I was missed," a familiar voice commented from the other side of my bed.  
I turned and I was terrified at what I saw. My older sister who was supposed to be dead was standing right in front of me and the worst part of it all she didn't look as old as she was supposed to.  
"Annabel," my voice squeaked out with an obvious tremble.  
"Hey sis, its been a long time. A bit to long for my liking," she mentioned smiling.  
I moved away from her and went to the corner of my bed. I was scared. Terrified didn't even explain how I was feeling. She's supposed to be dead! I saw all her blood and her lifeless body was being held in the vampire's arms.  
I felt Mikey wrap his arms around me and I instantly felt at ease. He pulled me close to his chest and I melted into him.  
"Annabel," I whispered.  
She gave me a smile, "I've missed you Alexia. Sorry I had to leave you alone for so long."  
I nodded my head and begin to try and process everything.  
"Here let me try to explain everything,"Annabel begin, "The man you saw who bit me was my boyfriend and yes he was a vampire, but he was only feeding on me. He wasn't trying to change me, so I'm not a vampire now."  
I heard Mikey let out a little chuckle and my sister glared at him.  
"Anyway," she continued, "When the funeral was happening, I was only in a coma. I wasn't dead like you all thought. As the people were putting me in the ground I woke up and begin pounding and screaming inside the coffin. Thank God the people heard me. They brought my coffin back up and opened it to show me. One of the men who was working asked me how I wasn't dead. I told them I was in a coma. He understood and well sent me to a hospital to get me checked out and everything. I had to stay there for about 3 months for some odd reason and then the man let me stay with him and his family. During the time I had memory lose. I think it was from when my boyfriend threw me on the ground. Well anyway when the man would ask me who my family was I had no idea. A couple of years later I got smacked in the head with a golf ball and my memories came back. I told the man and he brought me to the address we all used to live at, but I then saw you guys had moved. I was heartbroken you guys left without me, but I remember you guys didn't know I was still alive. Well at the time I was about 20, so I decided to go and look for you guys, so here I am.."  
My sister gave me a smile. One I was so very used to. My sister leaned in to hug me and I heard Mikey growl. He brought me back more. I turned towards Mikey and his body was all tense.  
"Annabel, it was nice to see you again, but can you leave? I just need to process everything," I explained.  
Annabel pulled back and nodded her head. She walked past my bed and to the other side of the room.  
"I'll see you later than," she said sadly.  
I nodded my head as she left the room.  
"Mikey..." I called looking up at him.  
His body seemed to relax and he looked at me with a loving smile.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I'm scared..." I stated.  
His face scrunched up in a worry look and he sat down at the bottom of my hospital bed.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because Mikey, my sister had to be lying. I checked her pulse when she got attacked and she had none. Not to mention she looks like she did when she was 16, only with more make-up. Mikey something's not right."  
Mikey reached over and rubbed my cheek gently with his thumb, "Don't worry, I will protect you and we will be out of this place soon enough. You'll be at my house with me and Gerard. We will keep you safe. I promise."  
I reached across the bed and pulled Mikey in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I don't know why, but when Mikey hugged me it felt... just so right. Mikey pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. He leaned in closer to me and I shut my eyes waiting. I soon got what I was waiting for, as I felt Mikey's lips on mine.  
This is it. My first kiss and it is with the man I love.  
Mikey pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
Mikey smiled and moved his mouth over to my ear, "I love you too." he whispered.  
Mikey lifted himself from the hospital bed and handed his hand to me.  
"It's about lunch time. Do you wanna go get food?"  
I reached for his hand and nodded my head.  
Mikey pulled me off of the white bed and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"I can't believe it's already Sunday," I said as Mikey and I exited the room.  
"Yeah, but you know. I hope today goes by fast, so we can have our date," Mikey commented.  
"Yeah, my first date with my first boyfriend."  
"Hopefully I'm your last boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I hope so too."  
We soon arrived at the cafeteria and Mikey and I grabbed a table.  
"So do you want me to grab you some food?" Mikey asked as I sat down.  
"Um...whatever looks good," I answered.  
Mikey kissed me on the cheek and went to go fetch me some food. I sat down at the table and waited for Mikey to return.  
"Here you go," Mikey said setting a tray of food on the table.  
I looked over the food and almost threw up my guts. I knew people said hospital food was horrible, but this is a different story.  
"Um... what is this?" I asked.  
Mikey let out a chuckle and sat down, "I think it's chicken with mashed potatoes. I could be wrong."  
You don't expect me to eat this, do you?"  
"Well it was worth a shot."  
Mikey took my tray and went to go throw it in the trash.  
"You wanna just leave the hospital and go back to my house and I can get you food there?" Mikey asked.  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" I agreed getting out of my chair.  
Mikey grabbed my hand and we made our way back into some elevator and headed to the main floor.  
"Think your dad will get mad at us, since we are leaving without notice?"  
"Don't know and I don't care."  
We heard a loud 'ding' from the elevator and Mikey and I were at the first floor.  
"Shit!" Mikey yelled slapping his forehead.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I forgot I had Bob drive me here and well he left with Gerard. They're probably at his house sleeping. Gerard seemed really tired."  
"Well why don't we ask Eva or Frank? I'm sure their parents will give us a ride and if they can't we can always take the bus or just walk."  
"Okay, I'll call Frank up and see if he can drive us home."  
Mikey grabbed his phone and dialed Frank's number.

Miokey's POV

After going down the elevator with Alexia, I remembered I had run here with Eva and Frank. Which meant we had no way home. Unless I suddenly wanted to show to Alexia that I was a vampire. I wonder how that would turn out. Probably her breaking up with me and me crying my eyes out.  
"Shit!" I yelled slapping my forehead.  
"What?" Alexia asked looking at me with a worried face.  
"I forgot I had Bob drive me here and he left with Gerard. They're probably at his house sleeping. Gerard seemed really tired."  
"Well why don't we ask Eva or Frank? I'm sure their parents will give us a ride and if they can't we can always take the bus or just walk."  
"Okay, I'll call Frank up and see if he can drive us home."  
I grabbed out my phone and dialed Frank's number. I listened to it ring twice until Frank picked up.  
"Do you have any idea as to what time it is!" Frank yelled into the phone.  
"Hmm... lets see maybe around seven or maybe three thirty," I answered.  
"Haha nice one smartass. Now what do you want?" Frank asked.  
"Alexia and I need a ride home and I need to tell you something important," I explained, whispering the last part.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
I hung up my phone and turned to see Alexia staring outside the window.  
"Something on your mind?" I asked walking up to her.  
She let out a sigh and kept staring out the window, "I don't know..."  
"How can you not know, it is your mind," I mentioned.  
"Yeah, but I don't know exactly what is on my mind. The whole dream with you being a vampire and attacking me, it just seemed so real. Then I had a dream that I had to watch you in some other girls arms and it seemed so real. Mikey I feel strange... and so many things are happening at once. I mean I get a boyfriend who lets me live with him, so I can escape my mom, I started a new school and already have awesome friends, and my sister just comes out of nowhere. I am trying to escape my past and now it's trying to pull me back in. I don't know what to do..."  
I hugged Alexia and made her look at me, "Well no matter what happens me and everyone else are gonna be right behind you. We all will support you and we will catch you if you fall."  
"Mikey... your such a great guy," Alexia smiled.  
I pressed my lips to Alexia's and felt her cheeks heat up.  
Oh how good it is to be alive.  
"And you Alexia are a beautiful and amazing girl," I commented.  
"Aw, thanks."  
"No problem love, now we better go out to the parking lot and wait for Frank. He doesn't live to far from here," I mentioned grabbing Alexia's hand.  
She gripped my hand tight and we made our way to the hospitals parking lot.

Okay do here is chapter 10! Geez, this book is going by pretty fast. Anyway I'm starting to get picky about comments now. I'm tired to see the same person commenting and commenting (Love your comments by the way) But it makes it seem like that person is the only one who likes this book, which considering I have a decent amount of followers, more people like it. So to be the evil witch I am, I'm not gonna update this until I get some new commenters... or at least people who haven't commented in a while. Hell I'll just send that one person who comments all the time, this story.


	11. The devil shall feed tonight

Alexia's POV

Frank had finally picked me and Mikey up from the hospital. I was now sitting on Mikey's couch with Mikey in the kitchen making me food.  
"Are you okay with grilled cheese?" Mikey asked from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, that sounds really good," I answered.  
I heard the fridge open and close and loud clanging.  
"Everything okay?" I called.  
"Yeah, I just couldn't find the right pan," he explained.  
"Oh, okay."  
I slumped down on the couch and glanced around the room.  
"You seem bored," Mikey chuckled looking at me from the kitchen doorway.  
"I just don't know what to do. When I'm at home I'm usually in my room sleeping or drawing."  
Mikey plumped down by me and sighed, "You're just like how Gerard used to be. I swear that guy used to never see the sunlight that is until Bob came around."  
I leaned up against Mikey and laid my head on his chest, "I can't see Gerard being like that. He just seems to happy about life."  
"Oh trust me, Gerard and I used to be majorly depressed. When I was about 10 and Gerard was 14 our real parents died in a car crash. We were both injured really badly and somehow we made it to a hospital. In there we met Donna and Donald. They weren't able to have kids and when they saw me and Gerard they decided to adopt. Me and Gerard though weren't to happy at the time. We both stayed to in our rooms and wouldn't talk to anyone, but each other. We both were majorly depressed and we did all this stupid shit. I remember Gerard would always cone up to my room with alcohol and drugs and we would drink together and do the drugs together. We got so messed up that we ended up going to the hospital twice. I almost died the second time and I finally realized unless I wanted to die I better stop doing the drugs and everything else, so I decided to clean myself up. Gerard on the other hand kept doing the stupid stuff. He would always go out and drink and come back drunk off of his ass. Well Bob moved in and I met him at school and he came to stay at my house. Next thing I knew him and Gerard fell in love and Gerard quit doing all the drugs and he quit drinking."  
I clutched at Mikey's shirt, "Mikey... I'm sorry..." I mumbled.  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Hey everything is fine now. Gerard and I are fine now. Both of us have people we love. Gerard has Bob and well I have you."  
I looked up at Mikey, "I'm so happy you decided to stop. If you didn't you probably wouldn't be here with me now and I would still be at my house with my crazy mom."  
Mikey kissed me on the forehead and sniffed the air, "Do you smell something burning?"  
I sniffed the air and nodded, "I think my grilled cheese is dying in the pan."  
Mikey jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
"Um... your grilled cheese did die," Mikey said.  
"Well I can wait until we go out to dinner," I told him as I walked into the kitchen with him, "We can just watch a movie until then."  
Mikey looked at me disappointed, "Um... I kinda have to go out for a minute. If you want you can start the movie without me and I will join you when I get back."  
I gave a small smile, "Of course Mikey, but be sure to hurry okay?"  
Mikey wrapped me into a tight hug and kissed me on the head, "Your such an amazing girlfriend."  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder, "and you're a wonderful boyfriend, who is majorly sexy."  
Mikey let go of me and gave me a smile before walking over to the kitchen table and grabbing his dark sunglasses off the table and slipped them on. He quickly walked to the door and I heard it as he closed it.  
Great... all alone in my boyfriend's house... what to do...

Miokeys POV

I quickly walked to the front door and walked out into the bright sunlight.  
I felt bad for leaving Alexia all alone at my house, but I needed blood and I needed it now.  
I quickly begin walking in the direction of the city and begin looking for my prey.  
I soon spotted a girl giving me a seductive smirk. I wanted to barf, but she seemed like an easy target.  
I smiled back at the girl and begin walking over to her.  
"Hey sexy," she smiled looking me over.  
"Hey yourself," I said.  
She wrapped her arms around my next and pulled me down to whisper in my ear.  
"100 and I'm your's for he whole night," she whispered licking my ear.  
I shuttered in disgust and grabbed her wrist, "Well then shall we go somewhere?"  
She kept smiling and pulled me along the sidewalk, dragging me to a motel.  
God this tramp is a stupid dirty whore. She pulled me into the elevator of the motel and pressed a button to take us up to the third floor.  
"So how do you wanna do this?" She asked as we stepped out of the elevator and into a dirty motel room.  
"Let's just let it flow..." I whispered into the girls ear as I nibbled on it causing her to shudder.  
"Mmmm baby, that feels so good," the girl moaned leaning into me.  
I gave a smirk and moved my mouth to her neck and licked her neck and nibbled it. The girl let out another moan and wrapped her arms around my waist and clawed my back. I begin to pet her hair and listened closely for her pulse.  
"How do you feel about getting a little freaky?" I asked as I nibbled on her neck harder.  
"Oh, as long as its you baby. I haven't been this nicely treated in a while. Even the guy I had earlier didn't give me as much pleasure when he bit at my neck, but you are so good at it. Your so gentle," the girl giggled as she begin pulling at my jeans.  
I grabbed her hand and forced her to look at me, "Not yet."  
I licked her neck again when I found her pulse and pierced her neck. The girl let out a loud shriek and pushed at my chest. I bit down harder and felt her push weaken.  
"GET OFF ME!" she cried out struggling.  
I griped her hands and pushed her against the closes wall, knocking the wind out of her.  
"Plea...please..." she mumbled as her voice became quieter.  
I tilted her head to the side and held her hands above her head, so I could get better access to her neck.  
I felt her pulse weaken and heard as her heart begin to beat less and less.  
... thump...thump...thump...  
Then finally her heart stopped beating completely and she slumped against me.  
I let her body fall to the floor and walked over to the disgusting bathroom. I glanced at my reflection in the cracked mirror and watched as my eyes changed from a red to their normal yellowish/brown.  
"I wonder what Alexia would think of me if she saw me..." I mumbled to myself.  
Then Eva's words came back into my head.

"Mikey, if she really is your soul mate she will accept you no matter what, but she'll just need some time."

I let out a loud sigh and smiled. Eva was such an amazing person and friend.  
I begin getting out of my clothes and slipped into the shower. I washed my hair and body quickly, got out of the shower, and slipped back into my clothes.  
"Geez, still waiting till the last-minute to clean up..." my brother mentioned from the door.  
"Well I really don't wanna touch that thing anymore. I already feel like I cheated on Alexia..." I admitted sadly.  
"I don't know why you don't just tell her now. I mean then you could drink from her. Kinda like what Frank does to Eva. You could also change her and you two could hunt with each other, like me and Bob."  
"Because... I don't think she's emotionally ready. I mean with her mom and her sister coming back..."  
"Wait her sister?"  
"Yeah, she had a sister who she thought got killed by a vampire, but the vampire just changed her and her sister wanted the vampire to change Alexia, but Alexia called her parents and the vampire couldn't."  
"Okay, we will tell everyone later, but I have a bigger issue to discuss with you, so let's get rid of the body and find somewhere to talk for a minute."  
I nodded and lifted up the whore's body and followed Gerard out of the motel room.

So here's chapter 11! How's the story so far? I do appreciate the comments! And Gasoline Diamond, you'll have to read later chapters to see is Annabel is good or bad! And you all may notice I uploaded sooner! That's because you guys commented... well only one other person, but the more comments I get, the quicker the chapters come out. I believe I have five more chapters that I haven't posted yet, but you guys won't see them quickly unless you comment! Be a friend and put a smile on my face. :)


	12. Dancing with Batman

Eva's POV

After Frank and I exited the hospital I smelled a very familiar scent. I had glanced around the parking lot and saw a girl who looked like Alexia standing in the parking lot with a man who looked to be older. The girl and guy looked like they were arguing about something, because the guy stomped off from the girl and the girl smiled and went into the hospital. For some reason I felt like this incident has something to do with Alexia and it will probably end up hurting her. I guess you can call it an animals intuition.  
"Frank..." I mumbled squeezing his hand harder into mine.  
"What is it?" Frank asked glancing down at me.  
"I need to tell you something when we get back to my house and it may have to do with Alexia, but I don't wanna tell you here since someone might over hear," I explained looking him straight in the eyes.  
"I understand," he said, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.  
We turned begin walking to the back to the forest behind the hospital.  
I took off my clothes behind a bush and threw them to Frank and transformed into a wolf.  
"You look so beautiful as a wolf..." Frank whispered walking over to pet me behind the ear.  
I gave a small growl and licked at his hand.  
"And you're so affectionate."  
I walked away from Frank and leaped over a fallen log and begin running to my house with Frank following close behind.

When we got to my backyard I hid behind another Bush and slipped my clothes on.  
"Geez it must suck to have to undress the dress again," Frank commented from the patio swing.  
"Yeah, but I can always change with clothes on, but they all just get ripped and its a waste of money to keep buying new clothing."  
"I see your point," Frank agreed.  
I walked along my backyard taking in the smell. I smelt the violets that were growing in my moms garden, the Lavender of Franks shampoo, and the smell of the open night air. God it's so nice to be alive.  
I glanced at Frank and a small smile crept onto his face. He jumped up from the swing and came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. We swayed to the wind as it blew in the night sky.  
"Frank..." I mumbled.  
"Yeah?" He asked still swaying with me.  
"When's the last time you've fed?"  
"Hmm... Two nights ago. I've been actually a little hungry."  
I tilted my neck to the side and tapped on it for Frank.  
"You sure? I mean I did take some from you a couple of nights ago. Are you sure you're okay with it?"  
"Yeah Frank, I'm fine with you drinking from me. It actually feels really good..." I admitted.  
Frank smiled at me and pulled me closer to him, "You know the only reason it feels good is because I'm not pumping my venom into you. If I did that I would end up killing you or I would be trying to change you."  
"Yeah yeah, I've heard this lecture before. Now when you would like to bite me go ahead, but make sure it's before I change my mind."  
Frank nodded his head against my shoulder and begin to sniff my neck. I don't know why he sniffs my neck, maybe it's because he wants to make sure I'm healthy. He pressed two of his fingers to my neck and begin looking for my pulse.  
"Found it!" He called out as he removed his fingers from my neck.  
He put his face closer to my neck and I tilted my head, so he would have more access. I felt my body tingle as I felt his tongue trail across my neck. He gave me a kiss on the neck, before I felt his fangs pierce my neck.  
I let out a soft moan and I heard Frank make a low growl.  
He bit down a little harder and I heard him as he swallowed my blood.  
"Frankie..." I mumbled my body getting weak and my head getting dizzy.  
Frank quickly pulled away from me and held me up, so I wouldn't fall.  
"You alright?" He asked leaning close to my ear.  
"Yeah..." I mumbled out weakly.  
Frank picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the swing. He laid me down on it and sat down on the ground next to the swing.  
"Hand in mine into your icy blue..." Frank begin singing, " and then I'd say to you, we can take to the highway. With this truck of ammunition too. I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets. I'm trying, I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me and after all the things we put each other through..."  
"Frank that's a beautiful song..." I mumbled.  
"Haha thanks, but I have to give Mikey some credit for it. He had some of the lyrics on his wall and I kinda added onto them," he explained moving a strand of my hair from my neck.  
"Well it was still a beautiful song."  
"Eva," my mother called from inside the house, "It's time to come inside and get ready for bed."  
"... Frank..."I complained.  
"You have to listen to your mom," he mentioned getting up from the ground, "I'll tuck you in and leave if you want or I can leave now."  
"I want you to tuck me in," I said.  
Frank smiled down at me and lifted me from the swing. He opened the back door and took me inside.  
"Oh it's nice to see you again Frank," my mom mentioned as Frank carried me into the living room.  
"It's nice to see you again too Mrs. Wolfe," Frank said as he ran up the stairs with me still in his arms.  
Frank took me into my room and threw me onto my bed.  
"Well that just made it so romantic," I laughed as I landed on my bed.  
Frank gave me a fanged smile and jumped onto of me, "I was always told I was very romantic."  
"And who told you this?" I questioned.  
"... no comment..." Frank answered.  
"Well I think you're very romantic," I whispered seductively into Frank's ear.  
"Eva, get in bed!" My mom called from downstairs.  
"Well I guess that means not today," Frank chuckled getting off of me, "Goodnight Babe."  
Frank kissed me on the forehead, pulled the covers over me, and jumped out of my room window.  
"Goodnight Frank," I whispered as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"EVA! EVA!˝ Frank cried out.  
"Eva please, don't leave us..." Mikey mumbled holding Alexia in his arms.  
"Eva...no..."Alexia whispered, tears falling down her face.  
"See, that's what happens when you don't obey your big sister," a voice yelled, "Now you understand that I can hurt all of your friends."  
Alexia cried harder against Mikey's chest.  
"Why? Why?" Alexia yelled.  
"Because little sister you wouldn't listen to me. I told you all Mikey would bring you is pain and suffering. I wanted you to join me and I wanted you to be with me, but I guess you just don't love me."  
The girl stepped closer to us, but her voice was a shadow and I couldn't make it out. She smiled down at Alexia and Mikey and held put her hand, "So do you wanna be with me yet?"  
"Like hell she's going with you!" Mikey spat at the girl.  
"Shut up!" The girl spat and threw Mikey away from Alexia.  
"MIKEY!" Alexia cried out.  
The girl reached towards Alexia and Frank smacked the girl's hand away.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Frank growled at the girl.  
The girl growled back at Frank and threw him towards a tree.  
Frank landed against the tree with a loud thud and begin to cough out blood.

"FRANK NO!" I cried out, waking up and sitting up in my bed.  
I looked around my room and saw that nobody was with me.  
I curled myself up into a ball and begin crying. Man I wish Frank was here...

Here it is! The 12 chapter! And it's all in Eva's POV, so sorry if it's boring, but I used it to explain a couple of things! So what do you guys think so far? I'm hoping to make a second little nook thingy out of this and let me tell you, it is turning out really good in my mind! So What do you guys still think of Annabel? Do you think Eva's dreams are real? or is she just imagining things? Read and review for chapters sooner :)


	13. The pain

Frank's POV

I was walking away from Eva's house.

"Stand up fucking tall... Don't let them see your back... Take my fucking hand and never be afraid again..." I quietly sung to myself.

I glanced towards a bush as I heard its leaves rattle.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Just an old friend..." the person said as he stepped out from behind the bush.

I glanced at the figure and saw that it was none other than Bob.

"What do you mean by 'old'?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Hmm... don't know. I just thought it sounded dramatic," Bob admitted.

"So why you here? Decide you love me more than Gerard and now you're gonna try to get me to go out with you instead of Eva?" I joked.

"Oh yes Frank! That is exactly fucking why I came out to see you," Bob said, sarcasm filling his voice.

"God don't need to be so touchy."

"...you know what? We are getting off that topic. Anyway the REAL reason I came here was because I wanted to make sure that you and Eva haven't noticed anything strange."

"Oh shit! That reminds me! Eva said she noticed something strange at the hospital that might involve Alexia, but she never told me what exactly..."

"Well we have to go and wake her up. This is important stuff."

"I know, but I can't just wake her up. Her parents are in there and they'll hear me."

Just then I heard someone call out my name.

"Well I'm gonna text Gerard and tell him to get Mikey, maybe you can text Eva and tell her to meet us out here."

"Yeah Bob... shh just wait a minute. I think I hear someone calling me..."

I listened closely as I heard it again, but this time quieter.

"It's Eva..." I mumbled as I begin running to her house.

"Frank..." I heard her cry out.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, "Eva!" I quietly called.

Eva opened her window and I saw her face was red and covered in tears, "Frank..." she mumbled before breaking out in tears again.

I jumped up onto her window sill and smiled at her, "Now what is making you cry my sweet?"

Eva hugged me and rubbed her face against my chest, "I don't want you to die Frank."

"Shh its okay. I'm right here, but Bob is with me and he's texting Gerard to get Mikey and come over to your house. You need to tell us about what you saw at the hospital."

"Alright..." she said a tear dripping down her cheek.

Alexia's POV

With Mikey gone and me being in his house alone I had no idea what to do.

After a long time thinking about what to do i decided to take Mikey's advice and watch a movie.

I went to the stack of DVDs in the corner of the room and begin scanning through them.

"Scary, scary, scary, scary..." I mumbled as I slipped through the movies.

After searching the pile for five minutes and not finding anything that wasn't scary I decided to go up to the room Mikey and Gerard had said I could stay in.

"This room really is bright..." I said as I entered the bright guest room.

I went over to the bed and begin digging through my luggage. I took my clothing and begin putting them in drawers and hung some up in the closet.

Putting my clothes away only wasted ten minutes and once again I was bored and had nothing else to do.

Then a thought hit me. Kiki was still at my mom's house. If Kiki stayed there she would probably end up getting hurt.

I rushed out of the guest bedroom, down the stairs and stopped in the living room so I could slip my shoes on. After my shoes were on I opened the door and stepped outside, the sunlight instantly hitting my face.

"Damn..." I whispered under my breath. I now understood why Gerard and Mikey always wore sunglasses outside.

I begin walking through their front yard and headed towards my house.

As I neared my house, I saw a dark figure standing near it. I continued walking and saw that it was none other than Annabel.

"Hey sis!" She called as I walked closer to her.

I gave her an awkward wave as she ran up and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you are here! Your doctor told me you were released from the hospital, so I came here thinking I could talk to you. Then I saw you weren't home so I got really worried," she explained a tear in her eye.

"Um... I'm fine. I was at Mikey and Gerard's house," I said.

"Oh! Mikey is that adorable guy who was in the room with you right?" Annabel asked.

"Yep that's him," I answered as I looked behind her to see if our mom's car was in the driveway, which thankfully it wasn't.

"So why are you staying with him?" Annabel asked.

"Well the reason I was at the hospital was because of our mom, so Mikey didn't want me to live with her anymore."

I walked through the yard and turned the doorknob when I got to it.

"So... then why are you here?"

"To pick up my dog and get other stuff."

I walked up the stairs and noticed that some of the glass from last night was still there. I let out a small sigh and continued walking uup the stairs.

As I neared my room, I heard Kiki whining.

I opened my door and quickly stepped inside. Kiki ran up to me and started barking in glee.

"Hey baby," I called to Kiki as she ran up to me.

I picked her up and she begin licking my face, "Aw, I missed you too! But we have to hurry and pack my clothes before mom gets back."

I put Kiki down and ran over to my closet and pulled out a big duffel bag. I walked over to my dressers and begin rummaging through my clothing, putting some in my bag occasionally. I walked back to my closet and grabbed some more clothing, shoving them into the duffel bag.

"You ready to go Kiki?" I asked Kiki as I put my duffel bag over my shoulder.

Kiki gave out a happy bark and brought me her leash. I bent down and attached Kiki's leash to her collar. She ran over to my door and started scratching at it.

"Okay baby," I called walking over to my door with my duffel bag in my hands.

I opened my door and stepped out into the hallway to see my mom staring at me.

"Oh my baby!" My mom cried out as she ran over to hug me.

"Mom...please let me go..." I whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"But why? I'm just happy to see you are okay and that you recovered quickly," my mom said as she squeezed me tighter.

"I wouldn't have had to go to the hospital if it wasn't for you..." I mumbled.

"Well lets put all that behind us and be a happy family again,okay? I mean every parents make mistakes and well this was just that. A little mistake. So do you wanna go out to eat for dinner?" My mom asked.

"No mom, I don't want to go out to eat. I want to go back to Mikey and Gerard's house. Then Mikey and I are going on a date together. I'm not staying here mom, not until you get better." I stated.

"What do you mean honey? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Mom... you have a serious drinking problem. I can't be around you when you drink. I think this is for the best," I explained moving away from her.

I begin walking down the stairs when i suddenly felt something heavy on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was my moms hand clutching down on my shoulder.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" My mom shouted as she slammed me against the wall, "I have done nothing but taken care of you!"

My mom wrapped her hand around my neck. I scratched at her hand and begin crying.

"Mom let me go!"

"I have done everything I could for you. I have taken care of you since you were little. I even let you keep that disgusting thing you call Kiki."

Inside I was filled with fear. My mom had finally snapped and she was going to kill me!

"Mom..." I gasped out, my breathing deep, "Let... me go."

"You don't understand what I went through to take care of you. I had to deal with the fact that you weren't Annabel and that you were the one I hated. I mean do you know what its like? To lose something you loved and then to get stuck with something you never really wanted in the first place. Hey want me to let you in on a secret? You're not my child! Yeah, your father slept with another woman and you were born a year after. Every guy is the same Alexia, that's what I have tried to teach you all this years! But you still always loved your dad more than you loved me, but now...but now I don't have to worry about your dad loving you more," my mother explained as she pulled a knife from behind her.

"Mom... please put the knife down."

"Now you can be with Annabel and I can have your father," my mother stated flatly as she raised the knife above her head.

I glanced up at the knife that was only inches from me. I felt my heart quicken as I saw the light reflect off the knife. I glanced at my mothers face and saw that her eyes were watery and her cheeks were stained with tears, but she still had a smile on her face. A smile that will always haunt my mind if I survive.

"Now be a good girl and keep Annabel happy... that is if you go to Heaven like her," my mom chuckled as she brought the knife down.

Well I guess this is it... my only hope is that Mikey will be able to live on without me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the knife...

...but

...it never came...

"Alexia! Are you okay?!" A voice asked shaking me.

Gosh! I'm so sorry! I really wanted to post this sooner, but I'm moving, so my family packed up the computer ;-; Anyway her's the next chapter! What do you guys think? I promise it gets so much better! Comments are what makes me happy :)


	14. The end

I glanced ahead to see my sister looking straight at me. Her eyes were watery and he upper lip was shaking.  
"Are you okay?" She asked looking me over.  
"I'm fine," I answered, "Mom...she just went off on me."  
"Well we don't have to worry about her.  
"I'm just gonna go... I have ever thing I need and Mikey is supposed to take me out tonight," I explained feeling a bit awkward.  
"Listen..." Annabel begin, "I know you probably don't trust me right now. I mean I was never there for you, but Alexia...I'm trying so hard to watch over you now and that's hard when we never get to talk, so please can we just...talk?"  
I looked at Annabel and she looked like she was about ready to burst out in tears, "I had to deal with being your replacement for many years. I had to deal with having a mother who wanted nothing to do with me and a father who was never there for me all by myself, while you where off doing who the hell knows what. I was so lonely... it was horrible, but I guess we could talk for a little while, but only until Mikey gets home," I said.  
Annabel gave me a huge smile and hugged me tightly, "Oh thank you Alexia.  
I walked out of the door and looked back to make sure Annabel was following me.  
"Kiki!" I called out for her.  
"Woof!" Kiki barked out as she ran up to me.  
I picked up Kiki and begin walking back to Mikey's house with Annabel following close behind.

~Time goes by~

We arrived at Mikey and Gerard's house, I opened the front door and let Kiki, Annabel, and myself in.  
"Okay I'm going to go take Kiki to my room, you can take a seat on the couch. When I get back down I want to know all the details," I told my sister.  
She nodded her head in agreement.  
I ran up the stairs with Kiki safely in my arms and walked into the guest bedroom with her.  
"Here you go girl! You stay in here while I'm talking to Annabel, I don't want you running around the house when I'm not watching you," I said to Kiki as I set her on the floor.  
I walked out of the room, shutting my door, and walked back downstairs.  
"So to begin what really happened on the day you 'died', "I asked Annabel.  
"Well it begins like this, when I was watching you I invited my boyfriend over. Now I had only been dating the guy for a month, so I had no idea he was a vampire. When I invited him over we both walked up to check on you, since you where playing with your dolls and well I accidentally cut myself on your bed post. When I did cut myself, my boyfriend smelt my blood and attacked me. Since he was biting me his venom was getting pumped into my body, you called our parents and when he heard them coming up the stairs he left. When you guys thought I was dead, I really wasn't. My body was trying to fight of the vampire venom that had just entered my body, so during that phase my brain kinda shut off for a while. Well since you guys thought I was dead you guys buried me when I wasn't really dead, so I eventually woke up to see that I was 10 feet under ground. I begin panicking and I guess a guy who worked at the cemetery heard me screaming or something, because the next thing I knew my coffin lid was getting opened. The guy helped me out of my coffin, but the weird thing was I lost all my memories. I think it's because when my boyfriend threw me down I hit my head and lost my memory, but anyway the guy said I could live with him for a while and I decided too since I couldn't remember who my real family was. I lived with the guy and his family, until I saw your picture in the newspaper and that's when I all my memories came back and I came to look for you, mom, and dad. And well... that's about it," Annabel explained.

"Wow...so you're really here?" I mumbled.

"Yes I am Alexia and I want nothing more then for you to let me back into your life. I've missed out on a lot of your life, but I want to be there for the rest of it. Please, just give me the chance to be your older sister..." Annabel begged a tear falling down her cheek.

"O...Okay," I agreed, "I would really like it if you could be a part of my life again. I have missed you all these years Annabel."

Annabel reached across the couch and pulled me into a hug, "Oh thank you Alexia, you don't know how much this means to me."

I hugged Annabel back, "It's nice to have an older sister again..." I mumbled against Annabel's shoulder letting a tear fall down my cheek, "now why don't we have some more sister bonding by going out and getting pizza for dinner? Mikey doesn't seem like he's coming back for a while and I'm really hungry."

"Sounds like a plan little sister," Annabel said as she got off the couch and pulled me up with her.

I grabbed my shoes and put them on quickly as me and Annabel walked outside.

~Eva's POV~

"I brought Mikey," Gerard called from my window as him and Mikey jumped into my room.

"Well it's about time you two got here," Bob commented from my futon.

"Sorry, Mikey was feeding and I couldn't find him," Gerard apologized as he went over to where Bob was.

Bob pulled Gerard on his lap and bit his ear drawing blood, "I guess I'm gonna have to punish you later," Bob whispered into Gerard's ear.

"Oh God! My fucking eyes!" Frank screamed from beside me on my bed.

"Shut it pupsqueak!" Bob yelled letting out a growl.

"Bob baby," Gerard mumbled, "How long has it been since you've fed?"

Bob looked down at Gerard and gave him a somewhat sadistic smile, "It's been about a day, but I'm still so hungry and I'm hungry for your blood."

Mikey let out a quick cough and everyone looked at him, "Could we um... get to the point of this meeting?"

I felt bad for Mikey. I mean having to see his older brother getting bit by his best friend and them being all lovey dovey, it had to be awkward.

"Mikes is right," Gerard said, calling Mikey by his other nickname.

"Alright guys so Eva has to tell you guys something," Frank stated.

Everybody turned their attention to me and I took a deep breath, "Well you guys see... as Frank and I were leaving the hallway I saw a girl talking to a guy and the girl really looked a lot like Alexis and her scent was somewhat the same..." I mumbled.

"That was Annabel, Alexia's older vampire sister," Mikey mentioned from the floor.

"But I thought she was dead," Frank said.  
"She never was, she got turned into a vampire by the guy she loved and she wanted Alexia to be changed too, so she's bad news," Mikey explained.

"So we shouldn't let her near Alexis?" Frank asked.

Mikey just nodded his head.

"Anyway the guy Annabel was talking to seemed upset at the end and Annabel just smiled," I explained.

"I wonder what this all means..." Frank said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bob commented from the futon.

Everybody turned to look at Bob and he sighed, " I mean Annabel showing up with a guy? It was obviously the guy who turned her. Annabel and the guy are planning something that has to do with Alexia and it probably can't be good."

"I think they want to change her..." Mikey mentioned.

Now it was his turn to be stared at.

"When I first met Annabel she did say something about how Alexia called their mom to soon and how she was just about to change Alexia too," He said.

"So we need to keep Annabel away from Alexia!" I yelled. I didn't want my new friend taken from me.

"I think the best idea is for someone to be with Alexia as much as possible. We shouldn't let her out of our sight and by all means we can't let Alexia get close to Annabel and vise versa," Bob explained.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Gerard what time is it?" Mikey asked.

"About eight-thirty, why?" Gerard asked back.

"Shit! I was supposed to take Alexia out to dinner!" Mikey screamed.

"Then go man, hopefully she stayed awake for you," Frank said.

Mikey jumped out of my bedroom window and begin running towards his house.

Mikey's POV

I ran all the way to my house and barged through the front door to see Annabel on my couch eating popcorn.

"I see you've finally got here Mikey," she said, giving me a smirk.

"Annabel," I growled, "Where's Alexia?"

"She went to bed a while ago, well that is after she cried to her older sister. I can't believe you stood her up!" Annabel said, her smirk getting bigger, "But you're just like me. You love to see her sad, don't you? Be honest with yourself. You love her, but you love it when she cries. I mean I wouldn't blame you, she's just so cute when she cries."

I quickly grabbed Annabel by her throat and held her against the wall, "Never compare me to you. I'm nothing like you! I actually have some humanity left."

"Yes get angry! I love it when you're angry," Annabel laughed out.

I glanced at Annabel and saw her neck was right near my mouth.

"You're not who you want Alexia to be, right Mikey? Be true to your nature. You want to feed from her right now don't you! You wanna feel her blood wash over your tongue and fill up your mouth."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Make me," Annabel said.

I opened my mouth wide and felt my fangs replace my two teeth. I pierced Annabel's neck with my fangs and smiled when I heard her let out a sharp scream.

Just then I hear footsteps on the stairs and a loud scream.

Hey guys, sorry for all the wrong spellings. laptop dying... yadaa yadaa... anyway... I don't think i have the heart to continue this... nbow that MCR broke up I'm like dead in side... I don't know anymore... if I don't, please try and understand...  
~Chemical Candy


	15. Screaming bloody murder

Alexia's POV

After Annabel explained everything and we got pizza, we decided to take the pizza back to Mikey and Gerard's house and watch a movie.  
"I can't believe that your scared of this show!" my sister laughed out as I hid behind the pillow again.  
"It's not my fault that the people are stupid enough to open the door that the killer is behind! I mean if I was in a house with a killer I wouldn't open the fucking door and be like, 'Oh hey Killer! Want some fucking tea before you kill me?" I said defending myself.  
"Well they don't know the killer is on the front porch," Annabel stated.  
"Whatever, just let me be scared in piece," I complained.  
Annabel just gave me a smile and turned towards the screen and we watched the rest of the movie in piece.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom," I said to Annabel.  
"Alright," Annabel said as she stretched on the couch.  
I got up from the couch and begin walking up the stairs to the bathroom. I walked to up to the bathroom and stepped inside, shutting the wooden door. Then, I walked over to the mirror and messed with my eyeliner.  
I don't know why, but my stomach hurt every time I was around Annabel.  
Suddenly I heard a loud slam. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.  
I looked at the wall and saw Mikey had Annabel pinned to the wall by her neck and was choking her. Mikey then opened his mouth and I watched as two fangs appeared in his mouth. Mikey then hovered his mouth over Annabel's neck and bit her. Annabel screamed an ear-piercing scream and I ran down the rest of the stairs and let out a scream myself as I saw Annabel's eyes open wide in shock.  
Mikey's body tensed up and he pulled away from Annabel, still holding her against the wall by her neck, and turned to look at me.  
"Alexia..." he mumbled.  
I let out another scream and looked at Mikey's mouth, which was covered in Annabel's blood.  
Mikey let go of Annabel and she feel to the floor with a loud thud, holding her bleeding neck.  
"Alexia," Mikey said taking a step towards me.  
I backed away from him, but my legs begin to shake horribly and I fell to the ground. I looked down at the ground and begin choking. I was about to black out again. I fell to the ground completely and closed my eyes as I faded into the darkness...

Mikey's POV

I pulled my fangs out of Annabel's neck and turned to see Alexia at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me like I was a monster. Well... I kinda am.  
"Alexia..." I mumbled to her.  
She looked down at my fangs and screamed again loudly when she saw Annabel's blood on them.  
I let go of Annabel and let her fall to the ground, "Alexia," I said taking a step towards her.  
I watched, my heart breaking, as she took a step away from me. I watched as her legs begin to shake and she fell to the ground, landing on her knees. Alexia then looked down at the ground and she begin choking. Finally she fell against the hard wood floor and closed her eyes. She had finally passed out after seeing the blood.  
"Well that was fun," Annabel laughed as she got off the ground and walked toward me, wrapping her arm around my waist and setting her head on my shoulder, " I didn't think it would be that amusing to watch my sister faint after realizing her boyfriend is a blood sucking vampire."  
I pushed Annabel away from me and went over to Alexia's body, kneeling beside it, "Get out..." I mumbled to Annabel.  
She walked beside me and wrapped her hand around my chin and made me look at her, "I told you she's cute when she's scared and sad. She's just so helpless," Annabel explained letting go of my chin.  
"Get the hell out of my house!" I screamed to Annabel.  
"Fine, I'm done messing with you and Alexia... well for today..." Annabel said with a sadistic laugh.  
She stepped over Alexia's body and walked over to the front door, opening it, "See you both soon," she said walking out the door.  
I grabbed out my phone and dialed Gerard's number.  
"Hello?" Gerard's breathless voice came from the other end.  
"Gerard... I need you now..." I muttered into the phone.  
"Okay, Mikey just hold one minute," Gerard said.  
I lifted Alexia's head from the ground and laid it on my legs as I brushed her hair away from her face.  
"You needed me?" Gerard asked from the doorway.  
I looked up at Gerard and he looked down at Alexia.  
"Mikes... did you..." Gerard said, but wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
I shook my head and glanced back down at Alexia, "Her sister was on the couch and I thought she was asleep... Annabel urged me on and I attacked... I couldn't help myself Gee!" I yelled tears swelling up in my eyes.  
Gerard quickly ran over to me and grabbed my head pulling it into his chest, "Sh, it's okay Mikey," he cooed.  
"But Gee she knows I'm a vampire she will hate me!" I yelled clutching his shirt into my balled up fists.  
"Mikey she doesn't hate you. She may be surprised at first, but she can't hate you. You mean too much to her."  
I looked up at Gerard and he smiled at me, a warm smile, "But.. Gerard..."  
"Sh," he said putting a finger over my lip, "Why don't we go put her up in your room so she can sleep comfortably."  
I nodded my head against Gerard's chest. Gerard pushed me away from his chest and got up from the ground. He reached his hand towards me, I grabbed it tightly and Gerard pulled me up.  
"It's okay Mikey," Gerard said as he gave me a soft smile.  
Gerard went over to Alexia's body and lifted it from the ground, holding her bridal style. I glanced at Gerard and shot daggers at him. He looked back at me and I let a low growl escape my throat.  
"I know you hate everyone touching her, but I don't think you're emotionally ready to be near her," Gerard explained, letting out a growl at the end.  
One of the main vampire rules is you never defy someone who is older than you... well unless it's for a really good reason.  
"Sorry," I said to Gerard.  
He began taking Alexia upstairs and I followed close behind him.  
"So, Alexia was hanging around Annabel?" Gerard asked, breaking the silence.  
"I guess, but last time Annabel tried to talk to Alexia, Alexia seemed uncomfortable around her and she seemed like she was trying her best to get her to leave. I have no idea why she would want to be around her," I said.  
"Well I think Annabel is trying to get closer to Alexia. I don't know the reason, but I doubt it's any good," Gerard commented.  
"I agree with you on that."  
Gerard and I reached the top of the stairs and I opened the door to my room for Gerard. He walked inside my room and laid Alexia on my bed.  
"Do you want to tuck her in? I don't want you to attack me."  
I walked over to Alexia and grabbed the blanket that was on my floor. I put it over Alexia's body and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Please... wake up soon," I whispered into her ear.  
Gerard pulled me away from her and sat near the bed, "Sorry little bro, but I don't want Alexia waking up and seeing you. She would probably faint again."  
"It's fine Gerard, I understand," I said walking over to a corner and sitting in it, "I will just wait for her to wake up."  
Gerard nodded his head and watched Alexia with complete focus, "I don't know how long it will take her to wake up..." Gerard mumbled.  
"I'll wait for her, no matter how long it takes," I mentioned pulling my knees to my chest and laying my head on them.

Alexia's POV

I'm sitting in a dark place right now and I don't like it. There's nobody around me and this place is so cold.  
"I don't wanna be here... I want to be with Mikey..." I mumbled to myself.  
"And why would you wanna be with him?" someone asked.  
I looked over at the direction of the voice and I saw my sister walking over to me with a flashlight in her hands.  
"This will help us to see," she said with a smile.  
"Why are you here? Aren't I in a dream?" I asked.  
"Well I'm your sister. We have a deep bond that nobody can ruin," Annabel said, coming over and sitting down next to me.  
"But I love Mikey... we have a strong bond too."  
"But he was about to kill me. That's why you're here in your thoughts right now."  
"But he had to have had a reason to attack you. Mikey isn't the type to just attack someone."  
"And you're not the type to fall for a Vampire! May I remind you that you almost lost me to another vampire."  
"But Mikey's different!"  
"All vampires are the same. They want to see people like me and you hurt and in pain. Why give him the pleasure of that?"  
"Because I love..."  
"Who cares about love? He's a monster and will end up killing you. If he doesn't drink for about three days he will lose his sanity and go after you. Its your decision... but know that whatever you choose I will be there for you."  
After that Annabel got up from her spot next to me and begin to walk away.  
"You need to wake up now and make your decision," Annabel explained walking farther into the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them with my hands.  
"Alexia, are you okay?" A voice called from beside me.  
I turned my head to see Gerard looking at me.  
"Gerard?" I questioned leaning up in the bed I was in.  
"Alexia!" Mikey yelled, walking over to me.  
I glanced at Mikey and all I could imagine was Annabel's blood on his face. I let out a loud shriek and threw a pillow at him.  
"Stay away from me!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.  
I quickly got off the bed and ran over to the door.  
"Alexia wait!" Mikey yelled as I ran down the stairs.  
I ran down the hall and ran over to my room, but was stopped by Mikey grabbing me and pushing me up against the wall.  
"Please listen to me..." Mikey mumbled.  
I shook my head no and fell to the ground.  
"Leave me alone..." I mumbled.  
I looked up at Mikey and saw his face was full of pain. He loosened his grip on me and let his arms fall to his side. I stood up and quickly ran to my room, opening the door and quickly shutting it when I got inside. I slide down the door and fell to the ground, my tears falling over my cheeks. What did I just do?

(Mikey's Pov)

Alexia had finally just woken up! I was so excited! I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.  
"Alexia, are you okay?" Gerard asked, as she sat up in my bed.  
"Gerard?" she questioned, her voice cracking.  
"Alexia!" I yelled out, walking over to her.  
She glanced at me and my heart, if I had one, just shattered. Her face became all scrunched up and her eyes filled with pure terror. She let out a loud shriek and with my sensitive hearing, it hurt...like a bitch. She grabbed the pillow, that was supporting her head a little bit ago and chucked it at me.  
"Stay away from me!" she screamed, once again killing my ears.  
She got up from my bed and ran to the door.  
"Alexia wait!" I called as I ran down the stairs, to try and catch her.  
I followed her as she ran down the hall and I grabbed her, pushing her against the wall as she was about to run into her room.  
"Please listen to me..." I pleaded, tears threatening to fall.  
She shook her head and fell to the floor.  
"Leave me alone..." she mumbled.  
I looked down at her and fought back the tears. I loosened my grip on her and I let my arms fall to my side. She stood up quickly and ran into her room.  
"Mikey..." Gerard mumbled as he walked behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. She's just a little shocked at the moment. Go to sleep. We can't miss school tomorrow."  
I nodded my head and begin to walk back up to my room. I walked over to my bed and fell on it. I just wanted someone to put a stake in my heart. Its already broken...  
I shut my eyes and tried to think of something to help me put me too sleep, but I couldn't think of anything except Alexia's scared face. Finally coming to the conclusion that I'm not going to sleep, I picked out a jacket from my closet and grabbed my cellphone. I walked over to my window and jumped out. After I swiftly landed, I grabbed out my cellphone and called someone I haven't seen in years.

Guys, I'm gonna try and finish this... I don't wanna let you guys down and honestly this is all I have right now. So here's the next chapter. Please don't expect me to get them up quickly and I'm only continuing this if more people comment. So... I guess bye for now? I'll hopefully post the next chapter sometime soon. Maybe friday? Thursday? No idea


	16. Dreaming of a Perfect Ending

Alexia's POV

(Inside her dream)  
"Alexia dear," a sweet voice called.  
"Who's there?" I yelled into the darkness that surrounded me.  
"I'm a friend, so don't be scared child. I look over you and I always have," the voice explained.  
"Then why the hell weren't you there for me when I was with my psycho mom?" I asked  
"Because child, if you didn't go through what you did with your mom, then you would have never met Mikey. I knew he was the only way to make you truly happy."  
" I can't be happy with a vampire," I mumbled, a tear falling down my face.  
"Can you say that without crying?"  
I shook my head no and wiped the tears from my face.  
"Now listen to me child. Annabel isn't who she plays herself to be. Shes a vampire too. Why do you think she looks so young at her age?"  
"...I just thought she was naturally like that."  
"Bullshit! If I still looked like that at my age I could be a fucking model!"  
This earned a little chuckle out of me.  
"It's good to see you're actually somewhat happy. Now, Annabel is setting you up. She wants to hurt you and Mikey."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Fine, don't believe me, but look at this before you choose to believe me or not."  
I glanced around as the darkness I was on turned into a scene before my very eyes.  
"Alexia!" I heard Mikey's voice cry out.  
I looked around and saw that Mikey was leaning over my body. He had my head leaning on his shoulder and he had my body curled up against his.  
"Alexia! Alexia!" He cried out again, shaking my body.  
My body just laid against him, no movement at all.  
"Mikey! Just give up!" I heard Eva cry out, "Shes... she's gone..."  
Frank came over to Eva and pulled her away from me and Mikey.  
None of my friends looked good at all. Eva and Frank both had black eyes and many cuts all over their bodies. Frank was clutching at his side, so im guessing he had a few broken ribs. Mikey... he looked the worst... His face was all cut up and he had a bloody nose. His right eyed was about swollen shut and his lip was cut deeply. His shirt was completely torn into shreds and his chest was covered in teeth marks and deep cuts.  
"What is this?" I called out.  
"This is the future my dear," the voice explained.  
"Where's Bob and Gerard?"  
"They both died."  
"What about Ray?"  
"He's unconscious at the moment, but he heals sooner or later."  
"Why... why are you showing me this?"  
"Because child, I'm trying to show you what will happen if you don't let Mikey protect you. Annabel will lead you around like an animal until she is ready to change you. Eventually you fight against her and say you wont let her change you, but you end up getting killed in the process. Mikey and the rest don't get there on time to help you. When they finally get to you, you are about dead. They all fight her off, but she has other people to fight with her. Bob ends up dying, trying to protect Gerard, but Gerard dies soon after because he couldn't handle Bob being dead. Ray and Eva turn into wolves to try and fight, but as I have said its to late for them to help you and they just all get hurt in the process."  
"so... they all are put into danger... because of me?"  
"Well only because you wont let Mikey protect you. You wont let any of them protect you. You just ignore them all."  
"But... what if I let them help me? What if I don't let Annabel mess with me?"  
"Everyone will still need to fight, but the outcome is different. You need to see it for yourself. Now you must go and make your decision. Goodbye child."

I quickly snapped my eyes open, noticing i was laying on the cold floor, with Kiki curled up beside me.  
"Did you sense I was sad?" I whispered to her, petting her behind the ear.  
"Ruff ruff!" Kiki barked, licking my hand.  
"You're so nice to your mommy," I whispered again.  
I heard a slight knock on my door. My heart stopped, thinking it would be Mikey. I quickly got up from the floor and opened the door.  
"Mikey! Listen I'm real... oh hi Gerard," I mumbled.  
"Well its nice to see your not trying to put a stake in my heart yet..." Gerard mentioned.  
"Gerard.. where's Mikey?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but we need to get ready for school. We can't miss today. it's only your second day and everyone needs to tell you something."  
"Oh, okay. Let me get dressed real quick."  
I shut the door and quickly walked over to the closet I filled with all my clothing. I picked out a stripped black and white shirt and black skinny jeans. I went over to my mirror and applied a huge amount of eyeliner on and put on my white converse.  
"Alright Gerard," I began, opening my door, "Let's get going to school."  
Gerard nodded his head and I followed him as we headed out of his house and begin walking to school. As we were walking to school, Gerard and I stayed silence. The silence was actually very awkward.  
"Hey... um... Gerard?" I called from behind him, looking at the cracked sidewalk.  
"Hmm?" he questioned, turning back to look at me.  
"Listen, about last night... I'm really sorry. I should have realized Mikey would never of hurt me and I put you two through that shit last night. Besides you guys were kind enough to let me live with you," I mumbled.  
I saw Gerard's feet stop moving. I looked up and saw Gerard looking at me. He stepped towards me and I back away.  
"I'm sorry... I don't think I ready to be too close to you yet," I commented.  
Gerard ignored my comment and took another step towards me. I tried to step away, but my eyes caught Gerard's eyes. I was unable to move.  
"Hey! What's going on!" I yelled.  
Gerard put a hand over my mouth and rested his other hand on my shoulder.  
"I understand you're scared. Trust me, I had to get used to my adopted parents. They were very and still are very different from my real parents. Now realize Mikey and I could never hurt you. We haven't yet have we? No. That's because we actually like you. A human! We vampires usually hate humans, but for some reason, everyone in the group feels a deep connection with you. Alexia... we could never hurt you and it hurt me to think you would think we would. But I'm sure Mikey is hurting the worst right now."  
Gerard's hand retreated from myself and suddenly I felt Gerard's weight on me. Gerard... was hugging me.  
"You know... for a vampire you are really warm," I mentioned, hugging Gerard back, "I'm sorry for doubting you guys. I promise I trust you guys now."  
Gerard pulled away from me and gave me a fanged smile.  
"Hey you two!" someone called from the road.  
I turned to see Bob behind the wheel of a brand stinking new mustang.  
"You guys want a ride?" he asked.  
Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backseat of Bob's car. Bob shifted his car back into drive and begin driving to the school.  
"So she figured out?" bob asked, looking at me in the mirror.  
"Yeah, she saw Mikey attack Annabel. She's still kinda shaken up," Gerard explained.  
"Sorry for saying this, but your bitch of a sister deserved it," Bob mentioned.  
"It's fine," I said.  
When I finished speaking the rest of us drove in silence. Bob pulled his car into the schools parking lot and parked in a teachers spot.  
"Bob, I don't think we can park here," I commented.  
"No fucking human is telling me what to do," Bob snarled.  
I flinched and quickly opened the car's door, quickly getting out and running to the school.  
"Nice going!" I heard Gerard yell to Bob as I stepped into the school.  
I ran over to my locker and opened it, grabbing my backpack out and ran to my next class, hoping I wouldn't run into Bob, Gerard, or Frank. I kinda wanted to be alone for a while.  
When I got to my first class, the teacher looked at me.  
"Ah, you must be Alexandria, correct?" she asked, giving me a warm smile.  
I nodded my head.  
"I'm Ms. Teal, but you can call me Ms. T like everyone else if you would like," she smiled.  
"Alright, Ms. T."  
"Here's your seat," she said, pulling a seat from a desk in the back row, "Sorry if it's in the back. If you want me to change it I can, but I you sit by a very nice person. His name is Chase."  
"I laid my backpack on the desk, "Thank you. I actually prefer it in the back. Fewer people annoy me."  
"Well then, I guess I put you in the right spot," Ms. T said before the bell rung, "Well it will be a pleasure having you in my math class."  
I sat down in my seat as all the other kids filled the room. They all sat down in their assigned seats. I grabbed out a piece of paper and begin drawing. I only looked up from my drawing when my seat neighbor sat down.  
"Hey, you must be Alexia. I'm Chase Kooler. I'm actually in your art and social studies class too," the kid mentioned to me.  
Great... I sit next to the kid who stares at me in art class...  
"It's nice to meet you," I mentioned, forcing a smile on my face, "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me? Aren't I the type of person you should ignore? I will ruin your popularity level."  
Chase let out an obnoxious laugh, "I'm sorry, that was just to funny. I actually don't care about my popularity level. The only reason I'm popular is because I'm the quarterback of the football team. If I wasn't, I probably wouldn't be popular. Besides, you seem really nice, so I thought I would try to be your friend. It just looks like you don't wanna be my friend..."  
"Um... it's not that I don't wanna be friends, it's just I've always been made fun of by...uh your type..." I mumbled.  
For some reason I didn't want this guy to hate me. I actually think...he could become my friend...  
"And what do you mean by my type?"  
"Well the cool kids, the ones with all the money, the ones wearing the latest fashions... the pretty ones..." I mumbled the last part, so hopefully he wouldn't have heard.

"I'm not to sure about all that. I mean, I'm only cool to the ones that believe it themselves. I'm actually not cool at all. I listen to rock and metal. I play video games and read comic boos, so I don't know how I'm 'cool.' I guess people just put me into that category," Chase explained as the final bell rang.

As kids piled into the classroom, Ms. T begin to write on the board. The class went by as fast as any other class did, it wasn't a horrible lesson and Ms. T dumbed it down so anyone could understand. She also made the lesson fun, but I hate math so I hated the lesson. When the bell rung, everyone got up from their seat and piled out the door.

"Hey!" Chase called as I walked out the doorway.

"What?" I have to get to science class," I explained as he walked down the hall next to me, earning a lot of stares.

"Well I just wanted to give you this," he said, handing me a piece of paper, "It's my number. Call it or text me whenever. I want to prove to you like I'm not like the rest and I think we could become really good friends."

"You don't have to prove anything, but I'll text you sometime okay?" I asked, walking into my science room.

Chase walked in with me and followed me to my desk, "you have to promise you will."

I watched Gerard walk into the room and he glared at me and Chase.

"Alright I promise," I said.

Chase have me a big goofy grin and walked out of the classroom, giving me one last wave.

I waved back to him and collapsed into my seat. That guy made me tired for some odd reason.

"Since when are you and him friends?" Gerard asked, sitting in his seat.

"I have no idea," I mumbled, smacking my face on my desk. I seriously just wanted this day to be over...

"You seem tired..." Gerard said, grabbing out his sketching pad.

"I just am wondering about a lot of stuff..."

"Like what?"

"I'm wondering why Chase wants to be my friend. Why Mikey isn't here and where he could be. And about a weird dream I had last night."

"I can't answer the first two, but why don't you tell me about your dream, could try to help you out with it."

So there I sat, telling Gerard about the voice in my head and as I told him... I seemed crazy. Everything about the dream, the voice, the images, and the thoughts of death should have made Gerard call a home for crazy people, but he just sat in his seat, nodding his head and staring at me.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Gerard said after I finished my long speech, "Maybe there really is someone watching over you."

I glanced over at him as he looked away, going back to whatever he was drawing. For some odd reason I had this feeling that Gerard was hiding something from me. I glanced out at the window and saw a dark-headed figure helping to carry someone. The figure of the person looked familiar. I looked over at Gerard to ask him if they knew who it was, but Gerard's attention was focused on the two figures. His eyes were a very dark green, almost pitch black, his pupils were sharp like a cats and his mouth was curled up in a snarl.

Everything happened too quickly as Gerard grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom and he dragged me down the hall at a quick pace, I was almost running to just keep up with him. He tossed open the front doors of the school and I was almost blinded by the sun, but he came prepared and slipped a pair of sunglasses on.

"What the hell are you doing!" He snarled as he saw the dark haired figure getting closer.

As the figures got closer, I knew why the one getting carried look so familiar. I fell to my knees and let out a loud shriek, my eyes filling with tears.

So... fucking sorry for the wait! Ugh! So things are probably really fucking confusing now right? I know, but I promise if you stay with me a lot of this will make sense. So some feedback would be amazing and well do you guys like seriously hate any of my characters? Like are any too whiny? That would help if you gave me opinions! Bye guys, thanks or reading! Love you all!


	17. Drowning in the Chemicals

Mikey's POV

I arrived at the address that I knew so well and knocked on the door violently.

"Hey, you're gonna break my door," my old friend yelled as he opened the door.

I looked at the boy and no matter how long it had been, he still looked the same. His medium build, black long hair with a little wave to it, and his little stubbles under his chin and on the side of his face.

"Sorry Bert, just in a fucking shitty mood," I said, walking into his apartment.

"It's cool man. If it was that easy for you to piss me off, then I would have killed you long ago," Bert said with a little dried out chuckle at the end.

He grabbed out a cigarette and a lighter and lite the cigarette, putting it between his lips and inhaling its chemical substances and exhaling the smoke out. Bert offered me one, but I shook my head no. I came here for the good stuff. Bert gave me a little smirk and walked to the back room. I followed him closely and watched as he opened his basement door.

"I knew you would be coming back, I'm just surprised Gerard isn't with you. He was always a lot of fun when he was totally fucked up," Bert smirked.

I kept quiet and followed Bert down the stairs to a dimly lit room with a couple of bean bags, a stereo, and a black light and random neon posters. Just as I remembered it.

"I guess you like to keep things the same," I pointed out, having a seat in my favorite blue bean bag.

"Why change anything? I think my house is fine the way it is. Why fix something that's not broken?" Bert asked sitting in the beanbag next to me.

"I guess that is true, so what do you have for me to try today?" I asked, my voice taking on a serious tone.

Bert gave a sort of Cheshire smile and sat in his favorite bean bag chair, pulling out something that was beside it.

I cautiously looked at the objects he has pulled out and I felt myself smile.

This is gonna be a great way to forget about her.

~time goes by~

I felt as all the chemicals arrived in my body and it felt amazing. My body was completely numb and my mind was just there. I wouldn't say I wasn't thinking about anything, but The things going through my mind is like unicorns drinking coffee and shiting out rainbows. I couldn't be any happier.

Bert wasn't as bad as me, he didn't try half the things he let me try and if he did try them, he only tried a little.

"Hey Mikes, you still alive," Beet called out.

"Yeah, just ya know," I said.

"Okay, we'll anyway your school started man. Aren't you the type to not wanna be late?"

"It is? Well I guess I better get going."

Bert came over to me and helped me to get up, "You're gonna need some help."

"Dude, I honestly don't know why Gerard broke up with you! You're such a fucking cool man! I mean you're just so nice," I said as he helped me up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah Mikey. Gosh you're always so talkative when you get high and well... Do all that other shit."

We finally got up the stairs and Beet dragged me through the rest of the house and stopped at the front door.

"How about I drive you to school?" Bert asked, reaching for his keys.

"Dude! That would be totally awesome!" I said, trying to open the door.

Bert opened the door for me and we both got outside. He opened the passengers door for me and shoved me inside. I still couldn't really feel my body.

Bert went over to the driver's side and got in and started the car. I cranked up the radio and fell back into my seat.

Bert pulled out of his driveway and begin the drive to my school.

"Sorry, but you've already missed the first two periods, you'll arrive about halfway through third. Hopefully you'll be able to get to your class alone," Bert explained, letting out a chuckle.

"That's fine man, I have lunch after third so hopefully by lunch I can walk normal," I said.

Bert pulled into the parking lot of my school and came over to my side of the car. He opened the door for me and helped to pull me out.

"C'mon man, you gotta help me out a little or else I won't be able to get you to the nurses office here," Bert explained, holding my body up and dragging it through the school yard.

I actually was feeling perfectly fine at the moment. I mean since I'm a vampire the drugs affect us very little and what ever does affect us, only does for a very short period of time. I just didn't want to move or I wasn't motivated. All those feelings I tried to hide by doing those drugs, came back. After doing those drugs I realized that it helped with nothing. Alexia still hated me for being a vampire and now I had to deal with Gerard flipping shit on me for doing the drugs. As I predicted, I heard Gerard's voice.

"What the hell are you doing!" My older brother snarled.

I looked up at him to see he was holding Alexia's hand. MY Alexia's hand.

"I could ask you the same!" I yelled, charging at Gerard.

Gerard looked down to see he was holding Alexia's hand and let or go, pushing her to the side, so I wouldn't attack her. This just angered me more.

"Mikey!" Gerard yelled, "Calm down."

I don't know why, but I couldn't control myself. I just charged Gerard. He grabbed one of my arms, gripping tightly at my wrist, and pinned my arm behind my back.

"Mikey..." Alexia mumbled from the ground.

I looked into her eyes and something in me... Just clicked. I realized what I had done and collapsed to the ground.

"I'm... So sorry Alexia," was all I could say.

Gerard let go of my wrist and I looked up to see Alexia was standing above me, but she was smiling. This chick was smiling after I just attacked my brother!

She sat down on the ground and pulled my face from gazing at the ground and made it so that I was looking in her eyes.

"Mi...Mikey," she said as she choked up, "I... Don't exactly know what you did to piss Gerard off this bad, but I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry... For doing what I did last night. I didn't trust you and I was wrong not too. I now understand that Annabel had to do something to make you upset. Well... More like pissed off... I think that would actually be an understatement, but anyway, I believe you now and if you still want me back after that, I really would like us to have a first date."

Then, my little angel of light, smiled. She gave me a big goofy smile and hugged me, "I love you Mikey, so please don't ever scare me again."

I held Alexia against me and I listened as her heart beat. It was so calming to be around her. I now believed Eva. This girl loved me and adored me.

"I love you too," I told her, pulling her as close as I could.

"Well, looks like I can go," Bert said, walking back to his car.

"Wait!" Alexia called, pulling away from me and running to Bert.

"What do you want?" Bert kinda asked in a tired tone.

"Um..." Alexia fumbled, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Bert looked at Alexia with a confused look, "What the hell did I do?"

"Well, you helped Mikey to get to school. You seemed worried about him and you made sure he got her safely, so thank you."

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Bert McCracken, the BERT, smiled at Alexia and patted her on the head, "I guess I can see why Mikey hasn't been around lately. I'm happy for you two. Just be careful of him, he may bite," Bert said, winking at the 'bite'.

"I know he might, but I'll be okay. He's the love of my life after all."

Bert walked away and gave a little wave to us. He got back into his car and drove away from the school.

I was still on the ground floor of the school and I watched as Alexia ran over to me. When she got close enough to me, she tackled me, pushing me down on the ground. She buried her head into my chest and I heard her cry softly.

"Hey... Please don't cry," I murmured against her head.

She pulled her head from my chest, "But you scared me Mikey. I thought that Annabel could have attacked you and I could have lost you."

I whipped the tears from her eyes and pulled her close to me, "I don't plan on dying so soon. I wouldn't want to leave you alone. You mean too much to me. Now, why don't we cut the rest of school and go home?"

She pushed her hands against her face, removing the rest of her tears and nodded.

"Gerard, are you okay with us leaving?" I asked.

Gerard smiled, "Of course, but I think we might be having company."

I turned to see all of my friends standing beside Gerard.

"That's fine with me," I said, looking back at Alexia.

She looked at everyone and I felt her shake, but she stilled smiled at everyone.

I guess she was still scared of us, but she doesn't plan on showing it. She got up from me and helped to pull me off the ground.

"Alright, let's go," Alexia said.

We all began walking to my house, me and Alexia staying a little ahead of everyone.

"Hey, me and Bob are going to go get his car," Gerard said, "We will meet you all at the house."

Bob left with Gerard and we all continued walking to my house, but that task proved to be difficult when we saw Annabel in the distance, giving us a smile. Alexia stopped dead in her tracks and began to shake violently. Whatever was going to happen now, Alexia didn't want to happen.

Annabel let out a little chuckle of delight and stepped closer to all of us.

This is not going to be fun.

**Hey guys! Dude I'm so freaking sorry about the wait! I'm actually working on another fanfic, so that's why it's taken so long for me to actually get this chapter out! Anyway, I know that Alexia and Mikey didn't fight too long, but hey! I promise you it will get better and the fights will get worse. As you can see, Mikey's dark side may be coming out. I wonder how this will turn out ;) Anyway, we may have a special guest coming in from a new band I'm listening too. If you guys wanna guest who, that would be pretty cool. And hey, if you want me to include any other characters feel free to tell me :). Anyway as you can tell Bert is in the story and I promise this won't be the last time you guys will see him. And before you guys flip shit on me because I made Bert the druggie, realize I adore the Used and almost saw them twice (mom wouldn't let me) Anyway Bert gets better. Read and Review? Will make my day :) And I might be making a new special of VWNHYIP. Just little shorts of the different couples together, some Gee and Bob, maybe some old Bert and Gee, or maybe some Eva and Frank. No idea, you guys have any requests :P? Anyway I promise to get the next chapter out sooner! Love you guys, please please review :) **


	18. Don't waste your tears on me

Alexia's POV

I didn't really know what Mikey was doing with the boy he was with, but it didn't really matter. He's here with me now and he seems okay and that's all that really matters.

After the little incident that happened in front of the school, me and Mikey were walking together with all the others, well besides Bob and Gerard, they went to go get his mustang from the school.

I'm still not feeling too safe since all my friends are vampires... It actually kinda sucks, but I know they're really good people, I just need to act as if nothing has changed.

I was about to say something to Mikey, but everyone quit moving, I looked ahead to see Annabel staring at me, a little smirk on her face.

"Well it's clear whose side you picked," she called, "I thought we were finally becoming true sisters again!"

Without noticing, I had moved myself behind Mikey and he put his arm between me and my sister, "Annabel go, you're outnumbered." Mikey called.

"Oh, I may be outnumbered now Mikey, but I have followers of my own. I'm leaving for now, but you better be ready." Annabel explained. She vanished in thin air and ended up behind me, "I hope you're ready for a fight sister. I also hope your neck isn't as easy to snap as mom's was," she mumbled in my ear, dragging her nails across my neck.

"Don't touch her!" Mikey growled, lunging for her.

Annabel let out a little chuckle before she left, Mikey falling on the ground.

I looked at the spot where Annabel was and my heart felt heavy. I was really hoping we could be friends, but I guess that was impossible as long as I was with Mikey. I looked back at everyone and they were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Um... It's well you're..." Eva tried to say, rubbing the back of her head.

"Just leave her, we don't need her fainting on us," Mikey sighed, pulling himself from the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Alexia," Mikey said, his voice taking a serious tone, "How much do you love me?"

I felt my face heat up, "What's with this all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Please, just answer me."

"I... Love you a lot," I mumbled.

Mikey sighed and motioned for the other to go on ahead of us. He picked me up bridal style and looked down at me, "Please trust me and don't move okay?"

I nodded my head and before I knew it Mikey was running with me in his arms, I wouldn't even consider it running. He was more like teleporting.

"Okay, we are here," he said.

I looked around to see we were in his room, his bed still a mess from my little breakdown last night.

"Mikey? Why are we in your room?" I asked.

Mikey looked at me, not saying a word and stepped towards me.

"M.. Mikey, why are you not saying anything?" I asked, taking a step away from him, falling onto his bed.

Mikey looked down at me and I watched as his eyes turned from the light yellow they were to a blood-red.

"M...Mikey," I whispered, fear taking over.

The bed creaked as he came onto it, his body I top of mine.

"I told you, just trust me," he whispered into my ear.

I felt my heart beat speed up as Mikey kissed me on the lips. He moved down my chin and went to my neck, licking it.

"Mikey, stop. Please? I'm not ready," I cried out, pushing at his chest.

He grabbed both of my wrist and trapped them against the bed, above my head. He continued to lick my neck and I felt my own tears travel down my face. Mikey pulled away from my neck and looked at my face. His eyes changed back to the light brown and he gave me a soft smile. He kissed the tears away from my face and got off me, pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay, I promise i didn't do anything. I just cleaned the blood that was on your neck from where Annabel scratched you, it wasn't too deep, but I didn't want it to make you faint. I don't think I could go back to the damned hospital," Mikey explained, holding me in his lap, kissing the top of my head.

"Then why didn't you say so? You scared me!" I cried out.

"Shh, it's okay my love. I wouldn't hurt you. I just needed to control myself, so I wouldn't attack you. It's not very easy to control myself when you're near me," he mumbled into my ear, biting it.

I let out a quit moan and turned myself over to look at him. Mikey smiled and he rested his hand against my chin, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. I leaned in to kiss him, but Mikey quickly pulled away from me. I gave him a questioning look and turned to see Eva in the doorway of Mikey's room.

"Well what do we have here?" Eva smirked.

"Eva! Leave them alone!" Gerard yelled, running up the stairs.

"Gerard! Get down here!" Bob called after Gerard.

Mikey let out a sigh and turned to me with a smile, "I think we should go downstairs before my room gets crowded."

I nodded in agreement and watched as Mikey got off the bed, he pulled me back into his arms and carried me out the door, moving Eva, Gerard, and Bob out of his way.

"You didn't have to carry me out," I mumbled against his chest.

"I know, but I wanted too," he explained, putting me down at the bottom of the stairs to the attic.

Mikey walked over to the door to the guest bedroom, also known as my bedroom, and opened it, letting Kiki out.

"Woof woof!" She barked out, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Aww! My poor baby! You must be thirsty and hungry," I said.

Kiki went over to Mikey and barked at him, wanting him to pick her up. He leaned down and grabbed her, licking his face when he held her.

"Looks like you have competition," Mikey said, pulling Kiki away from his face.

"Yep, because I'm so worried you will choose my dog over me," I replied, giving Mikey a playful push.

"Well... Not to be offensive, but technically Frank is dating a dog," Mikey explained.

"I'm a wolf!" She called down, running down the stairs.

"You're part dog," Mikey smiled.

"And you're part bat, you heartless blood sucking demon," she smiled back, punching his arm.

Mikey let down Kiki and rubbed at his arm, "You know I was only kidding."

" I know and who's this little cutie?" Eva asked, grabbing my dog.

" that's my dog Kiki," I explained as Kiki let out a bark and licked at Eva's face.

"She's such a cute little baby," Eva said, rubbing her nose against my dogs.

"So is my baby," Frank said, wrapping his arm around Eva's waist.

"Aww, my little batman is adorable too," Eva said.

"Guys, I really hate to break the mood, but um... We need to talk to Alexia..." Gerard explained, Bob right behind him.

Eva sighed and nodded her head, she walked down the stairs, Kiki still in her arms.

Mikey grabbed my hand and I followed him as we both descended down the stairs, Bob and Gerard following us.

We all headed to the kitchen and Mikey took me to the kitchen table, pulling it out for me. I sat down at the table and waited for someone else to sit down, but everyone stayed standing.

"So..." I mumbled, fussing around in my seat. This was really awkward.

Mikey let out a sigh and finally sat down in the chair across from me.

"Listen Alexia, since you know about mine and Gerard's uh... Little secret, we all need to tell you something. We all aren't actually... Human, but we all aren't vampires. Gerard, Bob, Frank, and I are all vampires, but Ray and Eva are both werewolves, they are actually distant cousins," Mikey explained.

"Was this the important thing you had to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Actually... No. I have more to tell you, but Eva had something to say, so that's why she's here, everyone else just kinda tagged along. Eva, wanna say what you wanted too?" Mikey asked.

Eva sat down in the chair beside me and hugged me. She looked back at me and I saw her face was stained with dried tears. I didn't even hear her crying. Frank walked behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and he smiled, she looked back at him and rubbed her eyes, forcing a smile on her face.

"Listen Alexia, I know it's only been four days since we've known each other, but you remind me a lot of a friend I had... before I had to move. You have become a really good friend of mine, you're closer to me than my own siblings. I don't want you to be scared of who I am. I'm still me. I'm still the one who stayed with you when you were crying about Mikey hating you. I want you to not leave me or any of us. None of us will hurt you and I just don't want you to leave us," She explained, putting her hands against her eyes.

I hugged Eva tightly, "Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving yet."

After Eva spoke, she got up from the table, "I think I'm gonna go guys. It would actually be a good idea if we all left., well besides Mikey and Alexia."

"Wait! Why just me and Mikey?" I asked.

"I need to explain some things to you and well... I need to inform you on something really important. The others already know all this, so they don't need to rehear it, but I need you to know," Mikey explained,

Everyone left Mikey and Gerard's house, leaving Mikey and I alone in his kitchen.

"Alexia, I need to inform you on more about vampires. I know you really don't wanna know, but it's important that you do and I also need to let you know why we are so drawn together," Mikey stated, looking straight into my eyes.

"We are in love, isn't it just as simple as that?" I asked Mikey.

He let out a tired sigh and looked at me, "I wish it was as simple as that, but there is much more to it."

Gosh... this is a terribly shitty chapter and for that I am sorry, but I wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys sooner, because I won't be able to in the near future, I have exams! Anyway! I'm sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. The next chapter is going to be actually very important. I'm going to try to make it as interesting as I can, but you will mainly be learning. I know... I suck. You'll be learning about MY vampires. No they don't sparkle in the damn sun. (sorry to any Twilight fans) I have talked this over with my friend Maddi, who is actually Eva, and we have come up to how we both think the vampires should be. I'm actually pretty proud of them, but sadly you will be in the dark about them for a little bit...sorry... Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the comments! Comments make me happy and they actually helped me to get this chapter out sooner than I wanted, but anyway, I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one (again sorry about the wait). Anyway please continue to review all my lovelies! Like I said, during the summer I shall be making short chapters of the different couples. I soon will have another friend of mine in this very soon, so something else to look forward too! She also shall be dating a boy from another band. This boy has the voice of an angel and his first name begins with a K, that enough of a hint? Probably not, but if you know who it is, either feel free to comment or make everyone else wonder and keep it to yourself, whatever floats your boat! Anyway I really better go... I'm tired and I need sleep. Night y'all!


	19. Explaining the Unexplainable

Mikey's POV

After Eva told Alexia what she needed to, everyone got up and left, leaving me and Alexia siting at the kitchen table.

"Alexia, I need to tell you more about vampires. I know you really don't wanna know, but it's important that you do and I also need to let you know why we are so drawn together," I told her, looking her straight in the eyes, hoping she would realize it's important.

"We are in love, isn't it just as simple as that?" she asked me.

I let out a sigh and looked at her, "I wish it was as simple as that, but there is much more to it."

Alexia looked down at the table and began to twirl her hair on her finger, "So, go ahead and say what you need too."

"I would rather you be looking at me," I said, grabbing her hand and holding it in mine, "I need you to realize this is really important. I shouldn't even be telling you this because you're a human. I might even get in trouble by the higher-ups, but you need to know if we are going to stay together," I explained, rubbing her hand.

She looked at me and smiled, god... her smile is just amazing, "Alright Mikey."

"Firstly, I should explain why we have such a close relationship even though we didn't meet too long ago. You have heard about soul mates right?"

"Yeah, but only in stories. I never really thought they could be true..."

"Well they're true and they are a little different, but they still are the same concept as told in stories. Everyone has one Soulmate and only one. You can't have more than one. A soulmate is actually a person who was created for you and who share the same mind. Not as in my mind is your mind, but we share the same thoughts. We can actually talk to each other through our thoughts, but you aren't trained for that and sadly I'm not to good at explaining it. It's actually really confusing."

"If that's all a soulmate is then why is it such a big deal?"

"We'll the big deal about it is that if your soulmate dies, two things can happen. One, you end up dying along with your soulmate. Of two, you stay alive, but you slowly start to go mad and you end up getting killed by another creature or you lead yourself to your own death."

"So you're saying if I die, then you'll die soon after?"

"I might die right after, a week after, a month after, even a few years after, but yes, I will end up dying."

"Well... That kinda sucks..."

"That's why I need you to understand, you can't be doing anything dangerous."

"Is that why you were always so worried when I was around Annabel?"

"Yeah... I could tell from the beginning she didn't have good intentions, but I couldn't tell you your sister planned on killing you. You just honestly wouldn't have believed me."

"You're probably right... And if you would have told me, I would have probably thought you were crazy and ended up going to hang with Annabel... Which would have ended..."

"In her either killing you or turning you into a vampire and if she did turn you into a vampire, she probably would have trained you to be a killer. Which means you would have been killed by the higher-ups, so either way we both would have been screwed."

"Well I'm safe now and I won't be hanging around her anytime soon, so you don't have to worry."

"I know, but that only gives me one less thing to worry about..."

"Why, what else are you worried about?"

"Alexia... I'm a vampire and you're a human. You eat normal food and I feed off of humans. I drink blood and you faint at the sight of it. Don't you see a problem here? I mean... I can't always clean up after myself when I feed and if I slip up around you and attack you... What then?"

Alexia swallowed hard and looked down at the table, "Well we don't have to worry about that now, do we?"

"Alexia, we need to figure things out as soon as we can. I don't wanna hurt you. I mean I can live on others human blood, but your blood... Your blood smells like the sweetest thing ever. I just might not be able to control myself around you at times and well... Regular human blood doesn't keep me as satisfied as your blood would. That's why I'm worried. I mean, I fed yesterday so I could handle the small amount of blood on your neck, but what if I can't... What if I make you hate me? Or... Worse..."

Alexia's head quickly snapped up and her eyes were glass like, "Mikey... Please don't say things like that! I could never hate you and by the worst... Do you mean..." Alexia mumbled, her voice trembling.

"Yes... I might at some point kill you... That's what worries me! I don't wanna lose you. I want to spend my life with you," I bent down and kissed her hand, "I've never loved anyone as much as you. I wanna... I wanna hold you in my arms while I sleep, go on walks with you in the sun with Kiki, and I wanna hopefully maybe... Start a family with you..."

Alexia looked at me and she just burst into tears. I got up from the table and went over to my little angel, wrapping my arms around her neck, resting my head on hers.

"Please... Understand where I am coming from."

She nodded her head, "I understand Mikey... That's why... Please tell me more about vampires. And you. I wanna know more about you... I want to know the warning signs for when you might... Attack me."

"Okay..." I mumbled, removing the tears from her eyes with the back of my hand, "but you have to know, that this will officially link you to me and the vampire world."

"I know... I'm ready. If it means I could be with you."

Shit... this is boring isn't it? I'm sorry! but I needed to kinda explain what my vampires are like (even though this just kinda explains only soulmates...) Anyway, I'm working on a mother days special and it's really sweet, but kinda sad. I am almost done with the next chapter, so I will get that out as soon as I can! Love you all! Please review? Thanks for reading! :3


	20. Let's Talk About Life

Alexia's POV

My heart at this point was broken. After Mikey said he wanted to start a family with me, I just broke down crying. Honestly, I never thought I would do much in this life. I thought I would get killed by my mom before I was eighteen, but I guess I can't. Unless I want Mikey to die next, which of course I don't!

Mikey now held me in a tight embrace. We had moved from the kitchen and into his room, for a little more privacy. We were both siting on his bed, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Where do you want me to start?" Mikey asked, his voice low.

"Well... I guess I want to know more about you and about your parents," I answered, sinking against his chest.

Mikey let out a sigh before beginning his story.

" I guess I should first tell you that the people Gerard and I are living with now aren't our real parents. They only adopted us. Our real parents... Well they ended up dying."

I turned my head towards Mikey and saw that his eyes were watering.

"How, how did they die?"

"They just didn't follow rules and were killed by the higher ups... I actually don't know what they did wrong. Nobody would tell me or Gerard, so we both kinda gave up on ever trying to find out."

Mikey's eyes gazed at mine and I guess I had been crying along with Mikey. He lifted his hand from my waist and carefully removed the tears from mmy face.

"I don't like seeing you cry, it breaks my heart," he whispered into my ear.

"I didn't think you had a heart..." I said slightly confused.

Mikey grabbed my hand and pushed my palm flat against his chest, "I do, every vampire does, but the easiest way to explain this without confusing you, is that vampire's hearts are frozen in time. Vampire blood is mainly like human blood, but there's something in it that makes parts of the human body stay frozen in time. That's why nothing really kills us... well easily. I mean the only two things that can kill us is getting stabbed in the heart and being burned alive."

"But can't you only die if its a wooden stake?" As the word left my mouth, I wish I could of taken them back.

Mikey began laughing and not a little chuckle, but full out laughing his ass off. He cleared the tear away from his eyes and kissed me on the forehead, "Sorry, but that was just too good. No, it doesn't have to be wooden, but it does need to pierce right through the heart. It can't just graze it. Also, the item you would stab us with needs to be a certain width. If it doesn't completely cover our hearts or split them, our heart will just heal itself around the item and we could have a chance of living."

"I guess you won't be dying too soon on me," I said, gazing up at him.

Mikey pulled me down onto his bed so we were both laying down in it, our bodies entangled with each other. I laid my head on Mikey's chest and moved as close as I could to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my ear.

"Um... Mikey, this might sound weird and feel free to say no, but umm..." I mumbled.

" I won't know until you tell me and I may have better hearing then you, but speak up."

"Could I possibly see your fangs?" I asked.

Mikey let out an adorable chuckle and smiled, "I don't mind."

Mikey closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. We stood in silence for a minute until I saw Mikey's canine teeth extend and sharpen at the point. I reached forward and touched one of them, I must of pushed to hard because I felt a prick on my finger. Mikey's hand shot up and he covered my eyes gently with his hand.

"I'm sorry, you pushed down too hard and now you're bleeding. Do you mind if I, you know."

"No Mikey, you can lick it."

I felt Mikey take the tip of my finger and slowly start to suck on it. When he was finished, he pulled away from my finger and removed his hand from my eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said awkwardly.

"It's okay," I said, giving him a soft smile and rubbing his cheek, "if I didn't have to press so hard, I wouldn't have needed to put you in that awkward situation."

"You're just curious, it's a natural part of human nature. I'm not exactly 'normal' to you, so you wanna see what I'm like for yourself. I really don't mind. I actually like having you wanting to learn about me. It's a hell of a lot better then you running from me."

"Sorry... About that."

"Don't worry, I understand you we're scared, but I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't."

"Good, because I love you too much to hurt you."

"So what about when you bite someone?" I asked.

"Well that's complicated. It could hurt and it couldn't hurt. You see, since you're my soul mate, you are attracted to me. Everything about me makes you crave me."

"Thanks for making me sound like a horny female girl..."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I mean you just are in love with me. Everything about me, even if your head doesn't think it is, you truly are. So if I were to bite you, I naturally let off venom that is on my teeth. There are three different types of venom. One is very poisonous and is used in battle. Say I were to fight someone, if I bit them, my venom would enter their blood stream and my venom would mess with their blood, changing it into more venom and all the venom would go and attack the arteries and organs. That venom is only used when a vampire is fighting someone or something. The second is the venom when you bite people and depending on the person it can either hurt them or they will experience total bliss. The only way they experience bliss is when you are connected by the person you are biting, like family, or you are the persons soul mate, but higher up vampires know how to make the venom so it puts others in a blissful state. I've heard it's not as good as a soul mates experience though. If you wanna know what it's like you can ask Gerard or Eva. I mean I guess you could ask Bob, but I doubt he will admit to letting Gerard bite him. Anyway if you are a higher up who can control it, aren't a soul mate, or part of the family, it hurts like hell. The pain can usually knock a human or animal unconscious. The third and finally type of venom we can release is the venom that can transform a human into a vampire. I would have to say that could go either ways too. It could hurt if the vampire forces it upon you or when there isn't a bond between the vampire and the one being changed, but if there is a strong bond between the vampire and the person, it won't feel too bad. That's really about it. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, but your teeth are really strong aren't they?"

"We'll they need to be, I am a natural born predator."

"And one more question."

"What, love?"

"Can we please maybe get something to eat?"

Mikey looked at me for a second and within that second, my stomach let out a loud growl.

"I haven't ate anything all day and my stomachs hungry..." I mumbled.

"You're so cute," Mikey smiled, "lets go and feed that stomach of yours."

Mikey pulled away from me and pulled me from his bed. We both walked out of Mikey's room and when we got down to the living room, Mikey grabbed a pair of sunglasses and we both headed out the door. Mikey led me over to his car and opened the door for me to get in. When I was in the car, Mikey got in the drivers side and we began driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked, messing with the radio.

"You'll have to wait and see. I want it to be a surprise," Mikey explained, smirking as he drove.

Guys! I haven't gotten any comments for the last two chapters D: That makes me sad :( Anyway, yes this chapter is really really REALLY late! For that I am sorry, but I am almost done with the next chapter, hope to post by Friday, BUT only if I get some comments! I know these past chapters are terribly boring, but I just wanted t explin more about my vampires. Anyway I promise that this story is going somewhere. The next few chapters are gonna be a little boring, maybe have some drama (honestly not too sure yet) but they will be better than these last two. Anyway, please review :3


	21. Tango is only meant for two, not four

**Gerard's Point of View**

"Bob," I called as we continued walking down the sidewalk.

"What is it Gee?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away and moved further ahead, "You know, we might be able to see Mikey's true vampire side."

"You're right, I wonder how he will turn out, but I don't wanna think about that right now. I don't wanna think about Alexia's sister either. You know what I wanna think about?" Bob asked, grabbing at my hand and pulling me back, "I wanna think about when's the neck time you're going to let me feed off of that pretty, pearly, white neck of yours." Bob pulled me closely to him and nipped at my neck.

"Bob, please, not in public. You know humans aren't too fond of two men together..." I mumbled, pulling away.

"But Gerard! We haven't done anything in the past two days! You've always ended up leaving early when we are together. We haven't even gone out on a proper date in ages. I wanna show you off to the other vampires again. I always get a kick when they know they can't have you," Bob whispered into my ear, pulling me back.

"Bob, I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend time together, but everything right now is screwed up. I don't know what you want me to. I'm trying to keep Alexia and my brother safe. I have to deal with the drama they both have caused, I have to learn more about Annabel and we are still in school. I really don't know what you want me to do."

"Can't we just forget about that all, just for tonight? Why don't we go to dinner with Alexia and Mikey. After, we can go back to my apartment and watch a movie together. Please? Mikey and Alexia can go straight home and stay with each other. Then, we won't have to worry about anything. Please, just tonight and I won't complain for the whole week."

"Bob...fine. I will text Mikey and tell him to bring Alexia, but can we please pick a place that has humans too? Even if there are only a few. I don't wanna stress Alexia out. I don't think she can handle being a room full of vampires. Can you agree to that?"

"Fine, but you have to stay with me all night."

"Alright Bob, I guess we have a date."

In that moment, Bob turned to me and smiled. He pulled me into him and gave me a hug. He turned my face and planted a kiss on my cheek. I never understood why people were always so quick to judge Bob. He may be a bit hard if you don't know him, but underneath all of his threats and rough exterior, there is a giant softie who just wants someone to love. Sure his vampire side may be a sadistic douche, but I don't mind either sides. I guess I am glad that I only get to see his soft side, I would be jealous if some other human... or creature saw this part of him.

"Gerard, do you know how much I love you?" Bob asked, kissing my forehead.

"I think I have an idea," I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone telling Mikey about our plans, "but I may be wrong."

Bob pulled away from me and grabbed my hand, "Gerard, we need to go to my apartment now!" He pulled me into a field and put me on his back.

I just hope we make it to dinner on time.

**Mikey's Point of view **

I was on the car with Alexia driving us somewhere to go eat, when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hey babe, can you answer my phone?" I asked Alexia.

"Since when have you started calling me Babe?" She asked, getting my phone from the cup holder.

"Well... I thought we could give each other pet names now. I'm sorry, do you not like babe?" I asked.

"Well it most definitely isn't my favorite pet name. It sounds to obsessive and is used too often. I was thinking of more original names," she explained, flipping my phone open, "It's a text from Gerard. He wants to know if we want to go to dinner with him and Bob."

"Text him back saying we will and ask if we need to wear anything fancy and what names did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think you will laugh at me, but I was thinking I could call you Dracula or maybe we could make fun of twilight and I can call you Edward."

I let out a chuckle and grabbed one of her hands, keeping one hand on the wheel, "I prefer Dracula, Edward isn't really my style. I don't sparkle in the sun and Im not a wuss, so I don't think I can be Edward."

"Then Dracula it is. I kinda like it. The names old-fashioned and I think it matches you. Oh, Gerard texted back. He says, 'the place is a secret. Dress nice and go to Bob's apartment and he will drive us all.' And that's all he put."

"I guess we have to stop at a store or something. Any place you want to go to, to get a dress?"

"I can't really think of any place that I know of. Remember, I'm kinda new here. I've only been here for about two weeks. I have no idea of the stores here. I don't really mind where we go though, as long as it isn't too fancy."

"I know one place, but vampires run it, so I don't know if you'll be comfortable being in the place. They do have amazing dresses though. Famous stars even shop there."

"Well i don't really mind going, but you have to stay close to me at all times. I... I'm not too sure I can be around other vampires so easily. They all still scare me."

"I know, you don't have to worry about them. They know my parents, so we will be okay. I'm just worried that the store owner will hit on you, he has a thing for cute girls."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows I'm off-limits. I wouldn't want my little Dracula to get jealous."

I pulled into a parking lot to the store and grabbed both of Alexia's hands, "Why can't I just take you to an island and hide you there? That way nobody could find you and I can be the only one there to love you."

"Because Mikey, that's kidnapping and that's illegal. You would get in trouble and I would never want you to get in trouble. I would miss you of you went to jail. You may live forever, but I don't," she smirked.

I seriously don't know what I find more attractive her smile or her smirk. Her smile just lights up my world and it makes her look so beautiful, but her smirk! It's just so sexy! Anyone would fall in love with her when they saw it. I couldn't help myself anymore. I moved forward towards Alexia and grabbed at her cheek. I felt her flinch when my hand-made contact with her cheek, but she quickly forced a small smile and looked at me.

"You really aren't completely comfortable with me yet..." I said, pulling away, "I can't believe I just noticed you were this scared. I mean... I should have figured because you did have a terrible experience with them in the past. I shouldn't have thought you would be perfectly fine after two nights. I mean, I shouldn't expect that anyone would be perfectly fine finding out they are dating a vampire. I'm really sorry I forced my feelings onto you."

**Alexia's Point of View **

After I rejected Mikey's kiss, he had taken both his hands and had them folded into his lap.

"I'm... really sorry. I will try to limit myself so you can become more comfortable and slowly we can go back to how we were. Is that okay with you?" he asked, his face looking down at the steering wheel.

"That sounds really nice, Mikey. I'm sorry, I still can't do any touching without flipping out. I think I'm okay to touch you on my own, since I'm in control, but I'm still not perfectly fine with you touching me. I guess it's just a reaction, because I do trust you, I just can't help it," I explained, grabbing both of his hands and holding them in mine.

In that moment, I noticed how big Mikey's hands where. They were also really soft and surprisingly warm. I looked up at him and he looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed Mikey on the cheek. I quickly pulled away and felt my face get heated.

"I'm sorry... that's all I'm really okay with at the moment," I mumbled turning away.

"Its okay, it was enough. Now we better hurry, we don't want to keep Gerard and Bob waiting. Bob gets really mean when he's forced to wait."

Mikey and I both exited the car and started walking towards the shop.

**Let's go back to Gerard's Point of View, okay?** **(WARNING: Some Bob and Gee romance)**

"Bob! We can't do this!" I mumbled, pushing against his chest, "We are supposed to be getting ready. And what if they walk in on us?"

Bob moved his face towards my ear and I felt his little hair stubbles tickle my ear, "That's more reason for you to shut up and let me finish what I want too," his hoarse voice mumbled into my ear.

"But Bob," I moaned out, feeling his fangs run up and down my neck, "You drank from me two nights ago."

"It's not my fault your blood is so tasty. It really turns me on. Now, let me get a little more before we have to get ready," Bob mumbled, nibbling at my neck. He locked at my pulse and bite down harshly.

"Bob, not so hard!" I moaned. I knew that Bobs real vampire side was coming out. When his true side comes out, he becomes a little sadistic.

He pulled away from my neck and I felt his breath hit my ear, "No need to deny it Gerard. I know you love it." Bob finished his sentence and he bit my neck again.

I grabbed at his shirt, clawing at his sides. He pushed me against the wall and he grabbed both of my wrist, pinning my arms above my head. Bob pulled away from my neck and stared at me, "You know Gerard, it really hurt when you clawed against my stomach. That was a very bad thing to do."

"You know I'm not always good," I mumbled, leaning towards his ear and biting it.

Bob pushed me even harder against the wall and growled, "It wouldn't be as fun to train you if you were obedient at first."

"We have been dating for about three years and you still can't control me. Maybe I'm someone you can't tame. Maybe you failed at one thing in your life. Nothing to be ashamed of, I don't think any less of you."

"You know, you sure do talk a lot. I'm gonna have to fix that about you." Bob leaned towards me and kissed me on the lips. I tasted my blood on his lips and on his tongue. He nipped at my tongue and caused my blood to fill mine and his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed my blood, "I never get tired of your blood or your attitude. Those are two things that turn me on."

"**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**" A familiar voice yelled.

Bob kissed me one last time on the lips. This time he kissed me very gently and pulled away, "Mikey, shut the hell up. I was only giving Gerard a kiss."

I wiped at my mouth and looked to see Mikey in a black tux with a crimson under shirt, "Sorry you had to see that little bro."

"I'm just glad I made Alexia stay in the car... I knew you guys would be doing something weird..." Mikey mumbled.

"We weren't doing anything weird. I was just drinking from your brother. I'm a vampire, that's kinds what I do," Bob called from his room.

"So bro," Mikey said, standing outside Bob's door and motioning for Alexia to come in, "Where you going to get some clothes to change into?"

"I really didn't think of that..." I mentioned.

"Don't worry, I went and got you a suit," Bob mentioned, walking out in a black tux with a white under shirt, "It's on my bed. If you want, you can take a shower before we go, because the reservations aren't until nine and since its only eight, we have some time."

"Thanks Bob," I said, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna go get ready."

I walked past Bob and went into his room, grabbing my new tux and heading into his bathroom.

**Mikey's Point of View**

"So Bob, I'm guessing you've been planning this date for a while?" I asked, throwing myself on his couch.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned, walking over to his mini fridge, grabbing out a bottle of water and joining me on his couch.

"Well, seeing as you had a tux bought for my brother, makes it pretty obvious that you planned this out," I explained as Alexia walked into Bob's apartment.

Alexia was wearing a dress I picked out. It was a crimson red dress, she wasn't too big on the color, but she let it slide for me. The dress was a real tight dress that squeezed her body in the right way. I know at dinner, all the guys who don't have her will be jealous and that's what I wanted. I wanted to show of my girl and I will.

"Hi Bob," Alexia whispered as she moved next to me.

"Well of you must know Mikey, I have planned this, but its only because I haven't been able to spend any time with him. I didn't want to play dirty, but if it means I can spend some time with Gerard, I will play as dirty as possible," Bob said.

"Well i don't see why you needed to involve me and Alexia in your little plan."

"Because Gerard worries about Annabel coming after you two, so he wants to be around you two as much as possible and sadly, I'm not perfectly fine with it. I know he wants what's best for you too, but I'm being completely ignored. He mad a promise to me though, you and Alexia are going to dinner with us and after, you two go straight home and he's going to spend the night with me."

"Bob!" Gerard called, "I'm ready to go!"

Gerard stepped into the living room where we were all siting and I saw Bobs jaw crack a little open. This night was going to be fun... I hope.

**Done! Hay! Well I think this chapter is a little longer than all the others, but you guys deserve it right. Oh, I'm really sorry about the Bob and Gee part, was it too much? Anyway it is rated T for teen and there was no sex, so i don't see a problem with it. It might be a little to dark and dirty for you guys ... sorry for that. Should I mention I was watching Magic Mike while writing it? Anyway if you didn't like it I'm sorry, but I try to show my characters characteristics without actually telling and I think I did a good job of describing him. I tried to make him out as an over protective lover who is kinds like a bunny who will die of loneliness if he doesn't get attention. Did I do good? Anyway anything else you guys would like to see? Please comment and review, they make my day and will get you the next chapter sooner. I am hoping I will finish this before 40 chapters because I plan on making a second part to it. Anyway Annabel wont be around for a while, so no need to worry. You'll meet the two new characters before she comes back into the picture... well for the most part :) so sooner or later I'm going to skip a few months into the future or something so more time passes. Oh! If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to slow down the pace of Alexia and Mikey's relationship. I thought it was going way too fast! So I'm putting a stop to that. Anyway R&R 3**


	22. Expect the Unexpected

**Eva's Point of View**

"Frankie!" I cried out.

"What Eva?" Frank asked, walking into the room, handing me the water I asked for.

"My stomach is really hurting. Can you grab me something or do something about it?" I asked, clutching at my stomach, which had formed a very little bulge.

"Sweetheart, you know I really can't do anything about your stomach. You will just have to toughen up and get through it," Frank explained as he said beside me on my bed. He quickly rested his palm on my stomach and he started rubbing it in circles.

"But Frank, it really hurts," I complained, clutching at his sleeve.

"I know sweetheart, but I don't want to put anything that could poison your blood. If it hurts so bad why don't you just try and get some sleep? Then, when you wake up you might not be in any pain. You haven't been getting any sleep lately and I don't want to put you in anymore stress. You already have enough with the whole Annabel thing."

"Will you please stay by me?" I asked, my voice cracking as I felt another strike of pain go through my body.

"Of course, I don't want to leave you alone," he whispered, kissing my forehead and moving me over to the side of the bed so he could lay down next to me.

I rested my hand on the top of his and leaned my head against his chest, trying my best to not move my stomach in a painful position, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to tell me. I already know by the look in your eyes. Now, how about me and you get some sleep. We will be needing it."

"Alright Frankie," I mumbled, closing my eyes and pulling my blanket over both of us.

**Gerard's Point of View**

We all made or ways towards Bob's car and got inside. I was seated in the passenger's side with Bob in the Driver's side and Mikey and Alexia where in the back.

"Are you guys excited to be going out to dinner? It will be your first official date! Oh to be young again," I commented, turning down Bob's radio.

"I'm just happy I get to spend some time with Alexia. I really haven't got to with all this damn drama that's been happening lately," my little brother said, grabbing Alexia's hand and smiling.

My brother was grinning too much to notice, but I saw Alexia flinch at the sudden contact, her lips extending down. She quickly disguised the frown and smiled back at Mikey.

"How do you feel about it Alexia?" I asked, looking back at her.

She swallowed down and turned towards me, the fake smile still plastered on her face, "I'm excited. My first date with Mikey. I hope it will be fun."

We all walked out of Bob's apartment and headed for his mustang. Once we were all settled in, we made our way restaurant. When we arrived at the restaurant, we were greeted by a waiter and we were shown to our seats. We ended up getting a table on a balcony, which made me feel special, because Bob put so much effort into this date. We ate a delicious meal, well most of us. Alexia just picked at her food and occasionally took a bite. The whole time Alexia was there, she didn't really seem like she was. She would get lost in her own thoughts and we would have to get her attention before talking to her. Something must have been wrong, but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone. I also wont be able to ask her anything tonight since I told Bob I would dedicate all my time to him. Once dinner was over, we all got back into Bob's car, Bob drove Alexia and Mikey back to my parent's house and then he drove us back to his apartment.

"Thanks for the dinner Bob," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Bob opened the door for me and motioned for me to get inside. I walked inside his apartment and he shut the door behind us.

"Gerard, do you know how hard it was to not touch you at dinner. You look so amazing in your tux. I don't know what I would do without you," Bob mumbled into my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Ive just been thinking about the whole Annabel thing. I know I said I didn't want to talk about it, but I'm really worried. It may end up in a big fight and the only ones who know how to fight are you, me, and Frank. What if Mikey, Ray, or Eva get hurt? What if you try to protect one of them and you get hurt? What if you end up dying? I couldn't live without you literally... I don't want to even think about it, but it wont leave my mind. I can just picture you laying next to me in a pile of your own blood. I don't want that! I want to lock you up in my house so you'll never be put into danger."

"Bob, that would be kidnapping and that's illegal."

"But you know what I mean... I don't want you to get hurt."

I wrapped my arms around Bobs neck and stood on my tip toes to kiss his lips lightly, "You need to have more faith in your friends. Bob, if this battle could be avoided I wouldn't let it happen, but Alexia is in danger because of Annabel and even if she doesn't trust us fully, she is still family now and we have to protect her. I want to fight too, I don't want to be protected, I want to protect. I've been protected enough, now its my turn to make up for it. Now please, can we just please have some time together. Can we pretend to be a normal couple who is in love?"

"Sure Gerard, I'm sorry for putting this all on you. I know you don't want to have to worry about this until the time comes, so how about we just wait for it? Lets enjoy each others company."

Bob grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom, he shut the door behind us and laid me on his bed. The rest, well that's my secret to keep.

**Mikey's Point Of View**

Bob had dropped Alexia and I off at my parents house. Alexia was up in her room doing who knows what. I was sitting on the couch watching Dracula. I don't understand why our relationship couldn't be like Dracula and Mina's. Seriously! Why cant I force her to do what I say? Well... then I may get stabbed in the heart like Dracula was.

I turned the volume down and tried to see if I could hear what Alexia was saying.

"Sorry I left school early. Thanks for making an excuse for me and thanks for taking notes for me. Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. Haha, serious? You're nodding? She got knocked out? Thank God, I really hate her. Well, she's just a bitch to me. I know she's your friend, but she always makes comments about me and she always acts like she's better than me. Well thanks for sticking up for me. Yeah, okay I'll leave you alone. Oh, and don't think I will talk to you like this at school. Just because we are from different groups. Well you're a jock and I'm a loner. No, no. Yes, i know you are different from them, but I don't want to bring your status down. Thanks for understanding. Yeah, well call you later. Bye and thanks for helping me out tonight, G'night," was what I heard.

I decided to get my lazy ass off the couch and went up to Alexia's room.

"Hey... Alexia?" I asked, knocking on her door.

I heard footsteps approach the door and Alexia opened it up a little, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you maybe wanna spend some time together?" I asked.

I watched her shift on her feet, "Ugh, sure. Why don't you come in and we can watch a movie," she mentioned, moving away from the door and letting me in.

I stepped into her room and right away Kiki jumped from Alexia's bed and started pushing at my hand with her nose.

"Aw, does the little girl want attention?" I asked, bending down to bet her. I picked her up and walked over to Alexia's bed, sitting on it with Kiki in my lap.

Alexia walked over to her Tv and put a DVD in the DVD plaster. After she put the DVD in, she sat down on the end of the bed and we both watched the movie. She ended up picking out white chicks as the movie.

"You know, I wont bite..." I mumbled as the movie began.

"I know you wont," she answered bluntly.

"Then why are you still acting like I'm a monster?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, moving father away.

"That's what I'm talking about. You aren't trying to get closer to me, you're just pushing me away."

"Mikey, I'm not doing anything to avoid you. I'm just more comfortable up here."

"You're lying. Now please, can you just come a little closer?"

Alexia looked around hesitantly and moved closer to me. She put Kiki between us and smiled at me.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Very," I smiled back, moving my hand to touch her face.

She flinched as my hand touched her cheek. I quickly pulled my hand away, but she grabbed it. She pulled it back to her cheek and laid against it.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to keep pushing you away, but I can't help it. I'm really scared Mikey, but I don't want you to hate me."

"Alexia, how could I ever hate you? I know you're scared, I just want you to feel safe. I want you to feel loved. Nobody was there to love you for the past ten years of your life and I want to be the one to make up for that. I want to show you that you're special, so please, just try to open up to me a little."

"I will Mikey," she moved closer to me and kissed my lips softly.

I wanted to kiss back, but if I did I know she would move away, so I let her be in charge. She pulled away after the kiss and I saw her face was a bright red.

"Can we get back to the movie!" she asked, probably trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Sure."

We both continued to watch the movie. Alexia was still sitting a little far from me than I liked, but I didn't want to scare her. About halfway through the movie, Alexia fell asleep. She was curled up in a little ball like a cat. I ran my hand through her hair and she ended moving closer to my hand. I guess when she's asleep, she's more honest with herself. She moved herself towards me more and she ended up laying with her hand against my chest. Well, doesn't this remind you of something? I began petting her head and I heard her mumble something in her sleep. I moved my head closer to see if I could make out what she was saying.

"Mikey... I'm sorry. Please... please don't hate me."

I moved away and smiled to myself. This girl really did love me. I felt a little surge of happiness build up inside me. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I even forgot to ask who she was talking to earlier, but I guess that didn't matter. I just wanted to enjoy this moment right now. I wrapped my arm around her protectively and fell asleep with her. That night I had a dream. The first dream I have had in a long time and for once, it was a very nice dream.

**I'm so sorry for how late this is! I wanted to get it done last week, but I had no motivation. Honestly, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I'm trying to push the story ahead a little, so deal with the shit chapter? Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be out sooner (I hope) Anyway please comment? Please? I love you ;-; Anyway, any ideas to why Eva isn't feeling too good? Who was Alexia texting and is Bob really this soft? Find out in the few next remaining chapters of Vampires Will Never Hurt You! READ AND REVIEW :D**


End file.
